Friction
by Tragediane
Summary: An experimental, medical, military weapon is stolen from a laboratory. AU of course. G/Sam slash. MPREG G Callen. OC death.
1. Code Name Friction, CH 1

**This is my first time writing about M-preg. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **An experimental, medical, military weapon is stolen from a laboratory.

**Category: **A science fiction/romance/hurt/comfort novel.

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam**

**Squick:** M-preg G Callen

**Whump: **A major G Callen whump story.

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Code Name Friction**

**Chapter 1**

The NCIS Los Angeles elite team gathered in the OPS Center and waited for their supervisor to present their newest case.

"Late last night, a breach occurred at a medical military laboratory," Henrietta Lange said, nodding to Mr. Beale. "This is a weapon of the future and poses a serious threat to our national security."

A video showed the breach at the laboratory on the high definition video screen. Halfway through the intel, G started to fidget, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Hetty signaled to Mr. Beale to stop the video. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Callen?"

"Neither the Navy or Marines are involved."

"And your point?"

"Isn't that our main focus?"

"Usually it is, but this was brought to our attention by—"

"Granger."

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen, this case came directly from _your_ Commander in Chief."

His eyebrows lifted high and his eyes widened. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You want me to replay the early morning video conference I had with him?"

"You spoke to the President of the United States via video?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen."

He swallowed down his bullheaded attitude. First of all, it was too early to start work. Second of all, his supervisor had interrupted an incredible, no that was not the word, stupendous, no, amazing, close but not quite, breathtaking, closer, lovemaking session. No words described the hottest time to date that he had with his new love interest. And third, was there a third reason? Maybe. He was in love or close to it. His mind wandered back to the hot lovemaking session. G was close to climaxing when his cell phone rang. 3 AM. Ridiculous! Yes, it was part of the job, on call 24/7, but right in the middle of the hottest sex he had in years?

"Mr. Callen?"

G startled, his supervisor stood closer than usual.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Well… no."

"This case must be our first priority."

Until further notice, his new lover was _his_ first priority. Never had a sex partner taken him to the heights that this new lover had. He wanted more and more.

"Mr. Callen!"

"Yes, Hetty, our highest priority."

"First, Mr. Callen, our first priority," Hetty said, pointing her finger at him and shaking it in an admonishing gesture.

"Yes."

She flipped on her heels and faced the screen. "Mr. Beale, the rest."

He watched the video. G's thoughts drifted back to earlier that morning. His lover's hands caressing and stroking his body, bringing him closer to a mind blowing—

"Mr. Callen!"

G startled again. He needed to get his mind out of the bedroom and back onto this ops, if possible.

"Your game plan is?"

"I'm still confused about why this ops."

"From where I was looking, you appear to be preoccupied."

"It's too early—"

"Not an acceptable excuse and you know it."

_No way I am telling her the real reason I cannot stay focused on this ops. _"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I received a call from POTUS just as I drifted off to sleep at 2 AM."

"Okay, you have me beat by an hour."

"Game plan?" Hetty stood closer to him, smoothing down the sides of her dark burgundy suit jacket. "Mr. Callen, I need your mind 100 percent on this ops," she said, lowering her voice. "Seems to me your mind has been preoccupied for the last two months. Should we discuss this… problem… in private?"

"Not necessary." G sighed. His supervisor rarely confronted him about a problem in the company of his fellow agents. He started to fidget again, the fingers of his right hand moving in irregular circles.

"Excellent. Go." When her lead agent failed to engage she repeated her orders. "Go, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, pointing toward the doors.

G strode through the open double doors out into the hallway outside the OPS Center. Down the long hallway, he stopped where the punching bag stood, unmoving in the far corner. _I need to pull myself together. Now._

Sam came beside his partner and stood with him, staring at the punching bag. "Need to talk."

He folded his arms. "Just don't touch me, not here, not now, not like this."

"Sensitive."

"You've got no idea." G sighed. "We need to get going before Hetty sees us conversing over here."

"Too late."

"Great." G strode toward the stairs and started to descend them.

"Mr. Callen, a word with you," she said, motioning with one hand.

Damn. He stopped on the first step and stared in Hetty's direction before plodding over to her. "Yes."

"I detect some friction between you and Mr. Hanna."

Did she need to use that particular word, friction? "We're fine."

"Just making sure because you'll need your partner on this ops."

"I need him on every ops," G said. _And I need him __more__ after every ops._

"Keep me apprised of the situation and make sure you and your team wear gloves at all times."

"I'll bring extras for the whole team." He flipped on his heels, strode toward the stairs, taking them two at a time. G crossed the room and entered the bullpen, Sam following close behind him.

"Well?"

He holstered the weapon on his desk, grabbed his ID, and wallet and pocketed them. "She knows something is off between us." G kept his voice lowered.

"Maybe she knows, Hetty knows everything."

"Hetty knows too much," he said. "Let's get going."

Sam and G exited NCIS Headquarters and stepped out into the courtyard where Sam's car was parked. They both stared at the Challenger and then each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" G asked.

"Maybe." A wide grin spread across Sam's face. He slid his arm around his partner's waist and drew him into an embrace, kissing him hard on the lips. "Backseat."

"Not here in the courtyard," he said, "don't you have a thread of decency left in you?"

"Not when it comes to jumping on your sexy body."

"Sexy?"

"Yes." Sam released him. "What did you have in mind?"

"A hotel before we start work."

"And you don't think Hetty will find out?"

"She knows everything."

"Yes, gentlemen, I _do_ know everything." Hetty stood outside the entrance to headquarters.

G and Sam flipped on their heels and faced their supervisor.

"In the archive room now, gentlemen." She pointed toward the door and opened it.

"You know what this means." Sam eyed his partner.

"Yes, she figured it out."

"Maybe she saw you hug and kiss me."

"Maybe."

They strode back inside headquarters and followed their supervisor to the archive room.

"Sit and that's an order."

Sam and G sat on a sofa as far apart as they could.

"Don't pretend I don't know."

G cocked his head sideways.

"I saw your display of affection in the courtyard."

Both agents sighed.

"When did this start?"

G decided to take the lead. "Two months ago."

"You were moody and irritable when your relationship started."

"What?" Hetty knew more than he first believed.

"Yes, come to think of it, that's true." Sam glanced sideways at his partner.

G glared at his partner. "What are you looking at?"

"Anything you need to tell me, Mr. Callen?"

"Why?"

"Your moodiness and irritability."

"Was probably because I tried to hide this relationship from you." A partial truth, a partial lie.

"Feeling guilty."

"Something like that." It was more than guilt. He felt something different, something difficult to explain, and something he withheld from his partner.

"My suggestion, if you want to take it, is to stop attempting to keep this secret from the rest of your team."

"And you?"

"Now that I know, nothing needs to be done."

G released a long sigh.

"Gentlemen, you two are needed at the crime scene." Hetty shooed them out the door with hand motions.

Sam and G left the archive room and strode toward the exit doors.

Once outside in the courtyard again G turned to his partner and asked, "Hotel?"

"Now?"

"I need you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now, really."

"Tell you what—"

"No deals, now."

Sam hauled his partner over into a corner of the courtyard. "You need to get a grip on things."

"I'll like to." G palmed his partner's crotch.

"Easy, man, we need to go to the crime scene."

"And then?"

"I promise a night of it."

"Define _it_." G cracked a half smile.

"Smart-ass." Sam drew his partner into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear. "_It_ is anything you want it to be." He massaged G's buttocks.

"You're as evasive as a former POTUS," he said. "You got a deal."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G and Sam arrived at the crime scene and donned their nitrile gloves.

G shoved several extra pairs of gloves into his jacket pocket. Hetty's video failed to show what this ops entailed other than a breach at a medical military laboratory. Maybe she had said more but his mind was preoccupied as his supervisor had noted. G pressed forward through the shattered safety glass doors of the innermost part of the laboratory where the experiments had taken place. Deeks stood at the far end examining the contents of several open cabinets. "What did you find?" G asked, approaching his team member.

"I found a mystery."

"I like mysteries, but this one is over the top."

"Yes, Hetty kept a lot from us and this cabinet gives us some clues."

G stepped beside Deeks and stared into the eye-level cabinet. He read and reread the labels to himself and then out loud. "Male hormones. Female hormones." G sighed. "So they ripped off hormones, so big deal."

"That's what I'm saying."

Kensi came along side her fellow agents and stared into the cabinet. "I found several more cabinets just like this one in another laboratory," she said. "Same labels on the bottles."

"Okay, the military manufactured a medical, military weapon which contains male and female hormones and someone stole it," G said.

"Sounds about right," Sam said, joining his team members and standing close behind his partner, pressing and rubbing his groin against his partner's buttocks.

G glanced over his right shoulder and shot his partner a look. "And this weapon's disappearance posed a threat to national security?" He asked. "I don't get it." G pressed backward, trying to stop his partner's advances.

"Neither do we," Kensi said.

"None of this breach makes sense," Deeks said.

"How many laboratory rooms exist like this one?" G faced Kensi.

"We discovered six so far, all with the same configuration and opened cabinets."

"We need to assume the contents have been altered in some way, but in what way is the mystery," G said. "Let's split up and explore the laboratory records. Kensi with me."

This time Sam shot his partner a look.

G knew the look and pretended his partner had not glared at him. He strode to the front of the laboratory and stopped at an open door; a room the size of the OPS Center was filled with computers lined up along the walls. His first thought, a situation room for tracking the laboratory experiments. G entered the computer room and gawked at the first computer to his left. On screen he found a symptom list for the weapon. Symptoms? "Has Eric accessed any of these computers?"

"We didn't get that far in our investigation," Kensi said.

"Hook up with this computer and send the symptom list for the weapon to Eric," G said. "In your search so far, have you discovered the name of this medical weapon?"

"Nope."

G wondered about the information stored on the computers. He stepped over to the next computer. "Sam and Deeks need you in the computer room, first door to your left after leaving the room," G said, speaking into his ear piece combination comm link. He pressed a key and perused the contents on the screen. "Side effects on this one." He moved over to the next one. "Kens, see if you can get a print out of the symptom and side effect lists." G gawked at the computer screen before him, his lower jaw falling open. He settled down in the comfortable high backed office chair and continued to stare at the diagram on the screen.

Sam came up behind his partner and stared over G's left shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Exactly, the same thing I was thinking," G said. "No wonder Hetty didn't mention anything about the case not to mention that sparse excuse for a video. That was the shortest briefing on record."

"She didn't brief us, G, she merely showed us a video," he said. "No names, nothing."

"I'd say there's a reason for her coyness."

"And I'd say this is the reason," Sam said.

A picture of a man was displayed on the screen with the symptoms and side effects detailed and arrows pointing to the specific areas of the body where one might find those symptoms and side effects. The title above the man was Code Name: Friction.

"Friction." G said. "Just that word causes friction."

"Really?" Deeks said, standing by G's right shoulder and looking at the screen.

G's mind wandered back to Hetty's question about the friction between his partner and him. "So what do male and female hormones and the Code Name Friction have in common?" He sighed. "We solve this mystery and we close in on who would want to steal this medical military weapon."

"I found something," Kensi said, sitting at a computer across the room from her team.

All three men crossed the room and stood behind their fellow agent looking at the computer screen before them.

G's jaw dropped. Something about this was familiar, too familiar, yet he failed to put his finger on what. "Scroll down, Kensi." He sighed. "Test results over the past six months. What the hell is our government researching?" He folded his arms. None of this pointed to the exact definition and description of Friction. His supervisor failed to inform him about this weapon. G took out his cell phone. "Eric, I need to know if there was another breach of a medical military laboratory within the last six months."

"Got something to share?" Sam asked.

"For now, I'm playing a hunch, that's all."

"You know that's not going to fly with me."

G crossed back to the computer with the man on it and all the symptoms and side effects. Beyond this ops, something about this was familiar. He failed to make the connection at the moment and hoped it would present itself later. "I'm serious, man, nothing else for now."

"There is something else," Deeks said, "you two could tell us what happened with Hetty and you."

"What?" G sighed. "Nothing."

"Really, is that all you are going to say?"

"Okay, this is as good a place as any," he said. "Sam and I are an item."

"I kind of thought so."

"Why?"

"You two have been too chummy for partners," Kensi said.

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"He stands too close to you."

G shot his partner a look. Sam came beside his partner and wrapped his arm around G's waist.

"Told you we couldn't keep this from them," Sam said.

"And another thing, you got moody and irritable," Kensi said.

"Okay, enough of this conversation." G folded his arms. His moodiness and irritability mystified him. He initially believed it was due to attempting to hide their relationship, but he was still moody and irritable.

"He wanted to keep this a mystery," Sam said.

"We've got enough mysteries on our hands without yours," Deeks said.

"Very funny, and I'm not laughing." G cell phone buzzed and he answered it. At least for the moment, he was off the hook with his team's curiosity. He faced the opposite wall and strode away from his team to hear his tech's call.

"Got the information you are looking for," Eric said. "Another non-military laboratory, which housed the same project, was breached three months ago."

"It was working on Friction?"

"Yes, Callen, in a genetic program."

"Send me the information on my cell phone."

"Too much to send."

"That much intel?"

"Yes."

"Have you accessed all these computers?"

"Yes, they are piggybacked onto to one another," Eric said. "Nell and I are analyzing the intel."

"Later I want to review that intel from the other laboratory." G shut off his cell phone. He faced his team. "Another breach occurred in a non-military laboratory which handled Friction."

"Non-military?"

"Yes, three months ago."

"That's odd," Sam said.

_It was even odder that my moodiness and irritability began around the time of that breach. _G wished it was a coincidence, but his suspicions were now raised to a higher level after Eric's phone call. The symptoms and side effects were too familiar and all of it he hid from his partner.

"G?"

He startled and focused on his partner.

"Did you hear a thing I just said?"

"Nope."

"Just like in the OPS Center with Hetty," Sam said. "Where's your mind?"

"Trying to put the pieces together," he said, a partial truth. But it was his own life he focused on not the case.

"You'd better be telling me—"

"Shut up!" G flipped on his heels and left the computer room.

"What?" Sam stared after his partner, his jaw slacked.

"He told you off," Deeks said.

"Deeks don't escalate this," Kensi said, giving her partner a squelch it glare and making a motion with her hand across her neck as if a knife were slicing across it.

"He's moody and irritable after he told us about you guys."

"And your point?" Sam asked, getting in Deeks' face.

"I'm just saying, maybe it's something else."

Sam left the computer room and followed his partner.

Deeks and Kensi followed their team members and found them near the laboratory's entrance.

"G, you need to stop this… attitude."

"What attitude?"

"This moody crap."

"I'm not being moody." Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. "Just quit asking me stuff and quit confronting me and quit—"

"I didn't ask you anything out of the ordinary."

"You did too!" G raised his voice up about three decibels and was close to yelling.

"Calm down, man, no one is on your case."

"You are on my case, you are always on my case, and you are always snooping around trying to find out things and I'm sick and tired of it all!" G flipped on his heels and exited the building, slamming the door in his partner's face.

"Now there is some _friction_," Deeks said, grinning wide.

Kensi slugged him in the upper right arm. "Shut up."

Sam, Deeks, and Kensi exited the building and scanned the parking lot for their team leader.

"Lock it up Kensi and I'll go find G."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall when he finds him," Deeks said. "That's friction for sure."

"Would you quit using that word?" Kensi asked as she locked up the building.

"Why should I quit using a word that fits the—"

Kensi slugged him in the chest. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop using that particular word."

"Ouch." He rubbed his chest and arm where his partner had slugged him. "That's the name of the—" Deeks backed away from his partner before she could slug him again. "The name of this case so it's appropriate."

Both Kensi and Deeks faced the direction of their team leader's yelling.

"Go Sam!" G screamed at his partner.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, now leave me alone."

"How are you getting back to headquarters?"

"Who the hell cares!" G crossed his arms.

Kensi and Deeks peeked around the corner of the building and watched the conflict escalate.

"I care."

"To jump me and screw me." G yelled at his partner.

"Come on, man, what set this off, let's get in the Challenger and go back to—"

"Go screw yourself!" He strode toward the corner of a busy intersection.

G and Sam's argument had garnered undue attention from the bystanders waiting at the bus stop and waiting to cross the street.

Sam edged closer to his partner. "Come on, G, let's go."

"You come any closer to me and I'll call the cops."

"G, we _are_ the cops."

"You know what I meant." He stood close to the intersection waiting for the light to turn green.

"Can you at least tell me what set you off?"

"I'm not a bomb waiting to explode as you said."

"You are volatile."

"Screw you too." G stepped off the curb.

Sam came up beside him and wrestled him back onto the sidewalk.

"Get your damned hands off me!" He squirmed and twisted his body trying to free himself from his partner's muscular arms. "Let me go, asshole!"

"I'll release you when we get back to the car." Sam helped his partner over to the Challenger.

"When we get back to the OPS Center, I'm telling Hetty what you did."

"What?" He gave his partner a confused look.

"Don't act as if nothing happened," G said, willing himself to calm down and to slow his breathing.

"Nothing happened except you freaking out on me."

"I didn't freak out on you."

"I have two witnesses."

"Who?"

"Come on, G, Deeks and Kensi saw the whole thing."

He sighed and relaxed in his partner's arms.

"That's better, man," Sam said, opening the passenger door for his partner.

"I don't need your help."

Sam sighed. "Don't start escalating again."

"I'm not escalating, what is there to escalate, I don't need your help." G sat in the passenger seat and attempted to put on his seatbelt. "Damn seatbelt!" He forced it into the latch several times without success.

"Let me help you." He leaned over to assist his partner.

"Get your damned hands off me!"

Sam backed away and goggled at his partner.

"Sorry, I can't help myself and I don't know why." Tears formed in his eyes again. G pulled the passenger door closed and stared out the windshield.

Sam slid into the driver's seat and shut his door. "Do you need my help with your seatbelt?"

"I should be able to do it myself." He attempted to fasten his seatbelt again and gave up. "I'll just go without."

"Not happening, let me—"

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"What's with the extreme touchiness and moodiness?" Sam asked. "I'm trying to help you."

"I can't help myself and I can't stand it and I feel as if I'm going to blow my top and—"

"Easy, man, calm yourself, slow it down."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have these… feelings and… sensations and… things going on inside you that you can't explain and you don't have a name for and you've never felt before… you've no idea what I'm going through… no idea."

"This is the first I've heard about these feelings and sensations."

"And the last you are going to hear about it."

"What?" Sam sighed.

G started to grab the door handle.

"Stop, I won't ask you about them any further, relax, man."

He released the door handle and allowed his arms to rest in his lap. "You promise."

"I promise unless you bring up the topic."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that deal."

"Take it or leave it," Sam said, turning in his seat and facing his partner. "If you talk about it, we talk about it. I'll assume if you mention it, you want to talk about it."

G sighed. "Deal, that's true, and still, I don't know what's going on inside me."

"What does it feel like?"

"I can't describe it because I have no reference point."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've never felt these things before and therefore I have no reference point." G crossed his arms. "Will you help me with my seatbelt? I can't handle any frustration right now." He pulled the seatbelt over his chest and hips and handed it to his partner.

Sam fastened his partner's seatbelt and latched his own. "Anything more?"

"I've felt this way for about three months."

"From the moment we started our relationship?"

"Before we started it," G said. "Those feelings and sensations are what prompted me to want our relationship."

Sam gawked at his partner.

"I guess I should've told you but…"

"Then you'd have to explain those feelings and sensations."

G sighed. "Yes, and I wasn't ready for that."

"Anything else you need to tell me."

"Why are you asking?"

"I sense there's something else going on that you need to talk about," Sam said.

"I read something about the sensations and the other things I can't and won't mention right now," G said. "And I think, no, I'm not certain, more like worried it could be a serious disease."

"Serious disease, man, what are you—"

"Crap." He faced the passenger door's window and stared at the laboratory. "When we were inside the laboratory I read some of those symptoms and they are same ones I read online."

"I'm confused."

"I'm trying to explain this and I sound as if… damn it… there's a disease which causes these symptoms in men and it's caused by a tumor." G's eyes were now wet with tears again.

"You need to see a doctor to quell your concerns."

"I hate doctors, you know that."

"And sometimes that is what you need to do."

G sighed and crossed his arms.

"If your symptoms and emotional outbursts—"

"Emotional outbursts?"

"I'd call them emotional outbursts."

"You are saying I sound like a girl."

"Well—"

"Just say it, tell me like it is."

"You sound as if you are a woman just before she menstruates."

"Screw you!"

"You wanted me to tell you."

G wiped the tears from his face with the right sleeve of his aqua blue, button down, shirt.

"Come on, man, I don't mean that in a literal sense."

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "It's one of the symptoms of the tumor." Sam grabbed the Kleenex box from the backseat and offered it to his partner. G grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped his eyes and face with one of them.

"Let's make an appointment with a doctor for this afternoon."

"Too scared to go."

"You won't go alone."

"You'd go with me after I yelled and screamed at you and swore at you and—"

"If you can't help yourself I'm not blaming you for the outbursts," Sam said. "Wouldn't be fair. I want to be by your side no matter what you are going through."

"Thank you." G reached out his left hand and grasped his partner's hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	2. Tumor, CH 2

**Thank you all for the reviews so far. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

******Reviews appreciated and welcomed!**

* * *

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam; Squick:** M-preg G Callen

**Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Tumor**

**Chapter 2**

G tapped his foot on the side of his chair in the sparsely appointed doctor's office. Numerous awards and diplomas lined the wall behind the doctor's desk. The rest of the robin egg blue walls were devoid of any decoration.

Sam slipped his arm around his shoulders and drew him closer to his side. "I'm sure it is nothing."

"Nothing, right." He sighed for the fifth time in twenty minutes. "The doctor won't let us leave and tells us we need to talk to him ASAP. And it's nothing? It's that tumor. I can't go through with this. Maybe we could come back tomorrow and see him."

"Easy, G, you worry too much."

"I'm not worried."

"No?" Sam pressed his hand down on G's knee to stop his partner's nervous habit. "When did you start doing this?"

"Don't start."

He nibbled on his lover's ear lobe. "I'll start something else to calm your nerves."

G leaned into his lover, wanting more of what he was delivering. "If we continue the doctor might kick us out of his office." He slid his right hand over Sam's thigh and pressed against his partner's hardening member. Sam grasped G's hand and held it away from his groin. "Playing hard to get."

"Playing patience."

"Now who's playing a game with me."

"Patience and I'll take you home and have my way with you."

"Sounds great." G snuggled into Sam's side and kept his hands to himself. "I don't know how long I can control myself with a sexy hunk by my side."

"Same here." Sam kissed the top of his head.

An aging Dr. Patrick entered his office with a filled brown paper bag and his patient's chart, placing them on his desk. He settled down in his chair and sighed long. "Houston, we have a problem."

G remembered the last time he saw the doctor, the yearly routine physical. The doctor had aged since then. Stress of the profession. G understood those stresses in his own job. He straightened in his chair and leaned forward. "Houston?"

"I need to perform one more test to confirm my diagnosis," the doctor said. "I have a room set up for the test."

"What kind of test?" G asked.

"An ultrasound."

"What's in the bag?"

"I'll show you after we confirm your diagnosis with the ultrasound."

"I'm confused."

"Where do we need to go?" Sam asked.

"Follow me." Dr. Patrick exited his office and strode down the hallway to a large room. A second doctor greeted him. "This is Dr. Daniels, he'll be performing the ultrasound." Dr. Patrick left the room.

Sam and G stepped into the large room which housed only an ultrasound unit and a specialized hospital bed which could be raised and lowered with a foot control. G backed away from the set up and pressed into his partner.

"Easy, G, I'm here."

"This… I can't even talk."

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything."

"Mr. Doe, I need you to dress in this gown with it tied in front. Take everything off from the waist down."

Tears formed in G's eyes. What he feared most was about to be realized.

"I'll return in a few minutes."

They both watched the door close and turned to each other. "You need me to go or stay."

"I need you right here with me." G sat on the bed and removed his jeans and the silky, aqua blue boxer shorts Sam had bought him. He dressed in the gown and wrapped it around his partially naked body.

"You are almost dressed perfect."

"Almost?"

"Naked would be ideal."

"I can't."

"I know you are self conscious about parts of your body right now and it's okay."

"I feel bad about it."

"Hopefully this ultrasound quells your fears."

G sighed. "It might quell some and raise other questions." He thought back to the diagram on the computer in the military laboratory.

Dr. Daniels rapped on the door and entered the room. He drew a privacy curtain cordoning off the door from the ultrasound bed and equipment. "Please have a seat on the bed and lie on your back."

G hopped up on the bed and attempted to lie still. He started to fidget. Sam held his partner's constantly moving fingers and stroked G's face with his other hand.

Dr. Daniels placed a folded sheet over his patient's legs and hips. "There's a couple of areas I'm going to scan." The doctor picked up a bottle of gel. "Tell me if this is too cool. It should be warm but not hot." He lifted up his patient's gown and squirted some ultrasound gel onto his upper abdomen.

"Feels warm."

"Good, let's begin." The doctor pushed the ultrasound cart away from the view of the two men. He pressed the ultrasound wand against his patient's upper abdominal area and began to scan it from side to side. Every so often, the doctor stopped moving the wand from side to side and concentrated his scan on a specific area of his patient's abdomen. Every time he found a particular area, he tried to keep a straight, emotionless face. After an hour scanning his patient's abdomen, Dr. Daniels stopped and handed him a towel. "We are finished. I'll send the results over to your doctor and he'll see you in his office."

"We go there after this?" G asked.

"Yes."

"Can't you tell me anything before—"

"G, it's okay, just wait until your doctor gets the results."

"Your doctor should have the results and be able to discuss them with you within the next 30 minutes."

"That short of a time?"

"Yes."

"Good." G released the breath he was holding with a noisy sigh.

"A nurse will come to get you in a few minutes." Dr. Daniels shook G and Sam's hands and left the room.

"It worries me because it took an hour for the ultrasound," G said, eyeing the clock on the wall across the room.

"You know, Hetty was right when she said you could be a worrisome guy."

"Can I slug you now?"

"Not with one leg in your pants it'll throw you off balance," Sam said, grinning wide.

G finished dressing in his jeans and work boots. "How about now?" He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and hugged him. "Thank you for staying here with me."

Sam lifted his partner's face and kissed him on the lips. "I care about you, very much."

"And?"

"No matter what happens I'm here for you," he said. "I'm not leaving you, okay?"

"Thanks." G kissed him back.

A knock at the ultrasound exam room door caused them to both face that direction.

"Gentlemen, the doctor will see you now."

G and Sam followed the nurse back to the doctor's office, Sam placing his left hand at his partner's lower back.

"Please sit, gentlemen," Dr. Patrick said. "I now have all your test results back. While the ultrasound was performed I received the results of several tests I had repeated."

"To confirm a diagnosis?" G asked, his left leg starting to move again. Nerves.

"Anything questionable or unusual was repeated."

He sighed. "And?"

"I don't know quite how to tell you this," the doctor said, "and if it hadn't been for the test results I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Is it bad news?"

"Could be, Mr. Callen, depends on how you take it."

"Tumor?" G's voice wavered when he spoke the word.

"No, nothing like that," Dr. Patrick said. "Let me start by presenting you with this complimentary bag of vitamins." He pushed the bag across the bare, dark-stained oak desk.

G opened the bag and gawked at its contents. "What?" His jaw dropped. "Impossible."

"I'm afraid it is possible because you're the living proof," he said. "You are pregnant."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"The ultrasound confirmed your gestation."

G stood and strode to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, quick." He covered his mouth to hold back what was coming up from his stomach.

"Use my private one, right this way."

G made into the bathroom but missed the toilet. He grabbed the nearest trashcan and let it rip. His lunch was now lying in the bottom of a steel can. Sam came along side his partner and handed him a dampened paper towel.

"Nerves?"

"Don't know." G wiped his mouth and reentered the doctor's office with the trashcan in one hand.

"Most likely it is morning sickness," the doctor said. "Is this your first time vomiting?"

"No, I've done it every morning, well nearly every morning for about a week."

"And you hid this from me?" Sam asked.

"I thought it was caused by a tumor and I didn't want to worry you," G said. "How long does this last?"

"Depends on the person."

G sighed. "I need a concrete answer or a concrete solution or both."

"Morning sickness can last anywhere from the first trimester through the second trimester," Dr. Patrick said. "For most though, it lasts throughout the first trimester. Well, I'll need to preface that, most women find it lasts through the first trimester. There's no study on men as you can well imagine. Drugs are out of the question, you're pregnant."

"Great." G settled down in his chair. "Men don't get pregnant."

"No, they don't and you are," the doctor said, "it is impossible to tell how far along you are at this point."

"You can't just tell me?"

"Okay, when did you last have a period?"

G sighed. "I see the problem." Although he understood little about pregnancy, G had learned from a few lady friends that a woman's menstrual cycle helped the doctor determine how far along they were in their pregnancy.

"There's the potential for more problems in the future."

"Such as?"

"How long does it take for a man to bring a baby to full term?" The doctor sighed. "Many other questions shall arise as your pregnancy progresses. I don't have answers for any of these."

G held his chin slightly over the rim of the trashcan. "What about studies?"

"Before I came into my office, I perused the internet and medical journals."

"And?" He asked, his voice echoing off the sides of the stainless steel trashcan. G hurled into it again.

Sam grabbed more paper towel, wet it, and brought it over to his partner's side.

"No articles. No cases. No studies."

G sighed and eased backward in his chair. "I hope this doesn't mean I'm going to be a guinea pig."

"Not a chance, Mr. Callen, your status as an undercover agent has to be protected at all costs."

"At least that's one worry which has been relieved," he said, setting the trashcan on the floor beside him. "Sorry about your trashcan."

"Believe me, you are not the first patient of mine to use it in that manner."

"The first man."

"I'll give you that," Dr. Patrick said. "The ultrasound shows a developing embryo."

"I want a picture, make that two pictures." He grabbed the trashcan and retched into it.

"I can do that for you two."

"I'm having a hard time, excuse the expression and no pun intended, coming to terms with this new reality."

"You'll get there, right now it's a tremendous shock for both of you," the doctor said.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, I'll give you both a moment to gather yourselves," he said. "Dr. Daniels has agreed to take you on as a patient and offers the utmost discreteness and confidentiality you'll need." The doctor left his office.

Sam eyed the man as he closed the office door. He crouched down on the floor beside G. "I promise to stay by your side throughout this pregnancy and then some."

"How long, Sam, before you leave me?"

"What?"

"And then some, what does that mean?"

"It means our relationship is going to evolve and we'll just go from there." Sam grasped both of his partner's hands in his. "This doesn't change a thing except make me feel more protective over you and our baby."

"Damn, you said it." Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. "And I can't just blurt it out. I thought this was going to be a tumor. And now it's this… a living, soon to be breathing life within me. Sorry, maybe the pictures from an ultrasound aren't a good idea right now." He dropped his lover's hands and crossed his arms.

"One step at a time, sweetheart."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that word here at the doctor's office."

"I'm glad I did. I love you, understand me, I love you and this life growing within you only enhances these feelings I have for you."

"Wait a minute, did you just say what I think you said?"

"I love you, G."

"I don't know what to say," he said. "I've been awful to you, screaming and yelling and moody and—"

Sam pulled G's head down until their lips met. He planted a tender kiss on them. "You are not to blame for your moodiness and irritability."

G enveloped his partner's lips and kissed him deep. "I need you to take me home and make love to me." He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. "I need to know this is real, that you are real."

"You're afraid I'll leave you."

"What's there to stop you?" G asked. "I'll be barefoot and pregnant and the only man on Earth with this unique problem."

"What stops me is this life growing within you. It tugs at my heart strings."

"Now you are sounding as if you are a puppet."

"Feel like it, G, feel as if something has pulled at my heart and awakened it into a whole new, exciting world."

"I feel as someone pulled the proverbial rug out from under my feet, and I'm attempting to stand on a greased slope and sliding into a tunnel where the light has been turned off."

"Sounds disconcerting."

"Yes, feels as if I'm going to get run over if I don't get off the tracks."

"Let's go home and make love." Sam straightened and helped his partner off the chair. "I want to go home and take care of this new life within you too."

"You've got one up on me, Sam, I don't know a thing about being pregnant or babies or children."

"Time to learn." Sam drew his partner into an embrace. "Let's go find a book on the trimesters of pregnancy and what to expect."

"The trimesters?" G asked. "I was lost when Dr. Patrick started talking about it."

"You should've told him and he would've explained it to you."

"I guess."

"Too embarrassed to say it?"

"No, there's a life within me and I, damn it, I still don't know how I feel about all this," G said. "And second, how the hell did I get pregnant in the first place? I wonder if I came in contact with Friction."

Sam glanced at him sideways.

"I think Friction is about bringing down world governments through making men vulnerable."

"You extrapolated that from what you saw on the computers in that laboratory?"

"That and my own pregnancy and what it's doing to me," G said, sighing. "I can't control anything. My feelings. My emotions. I'm all over the place with the feelings and sensations which well up from within me. What if our government realized this is the best way to control terrorists and corrupt governments?"

"What have you been imbibing in?"

"Come on, Sam, what other symptoms and side effects do those lists on those computers match?" G asked. "Two things: a tumor or pregnancy. And that wasn't a woman on that computer screen, it was a man." G knew there was only one way to prove his theory. He needed to see the intel on the non-military laboratory.

"Earth to G?"

"Did I do it again?"

"Yes, preoccupied with something on your mind."

"Yes, sorry."

"Let's go." Sam slipped an arm around his partner's waist and guided him toward the door. "Let's get a book we can read together."

"And sip hot cocoa and cuddle."

"I like the sound of that."

They strolled down the wide hallway to the checkout area with Sam carrying the huge sack of vitamins.

"Mr. Callen, Dr. Patrick has arranged an appointment for you with Dr. Daniels, your new obstetrician and gynecologist," the appointment clerk said.

G felt heat rise to his face. He grabbed the countertop and held onto it, swaying to and fro, before his knees weakened and buckled. He collapsed to the carpet.

"G!" Sam crouched down at his partner's side and helped him off the carpet. "You okay?"

"Dizzy."

"Another symptom of the first trimester and a confirmation that you are—"

"Great, don't say it."

Sam wrapped his arm around his partner's waist.

"We have a wheelchair if you need it."

"Yes, I'd like that." A nurse brought over a wheelchair and G thankfully sat down on it with a sigh of relief.

"You look a little pallid," Sam said, "these vitamins will help. You'll need extra iron."

"I don't have a clue." G rested his elbow on the wheelchair's right armrest and propped up his head with his hand. "You are the expert."

"I'm not an expert, G," he said, taking the appointment card from the nurse. "The doctor's appointment will help both of us."

"Here's those pictures you wanted, Mr. Callen."

"I can't." He held up his hands and pushed them away from him.

Sam took the two photographs and slid them into G's shirt pocket. He pushed his partner out to the parking garage. Sam helped G into the car, pushed the wheelchair back into the lobby of the medical office building, and sat in the driver's seat of his Challenger. He glanced over at his partner. G was snoring. He buckled both their seat belts and drove toward home.

Closer to home, G stirred and glanced over at Sam. "Thought we were going to get that book."

"We still can, the mall is right around the corner," he said. "You feeling okay?"

"Better after my nap."

"You were snoring."

"Embarrassing."

"You needed it." Sam reached his hand across the center console and caressed his partner's face. "I love you."

"Sam, please, I don't know what to say back, this is a game changer, oh hell…" G faced the passenger window. "I fell in love with you way before this happened. I should've told you." He faced his partner. "But, damn it, we haven't talked about this… life within me… I can't even say it. You want this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sure you want our, crap, how do I say this?"

"You just say it, man, okay, ask me."

"I want you to marry me." Tears flooded his cerulean blue eyes. "Our baby needs a name. Damn it, oh crap, I can't believe I said it. Our baby, Sam, this is _our_ _baby_." Tears freely flowed down his cheeks, dripping on his shirt. "I never knew I'd feel this way about something so tiny." G was crying, no longer able to hold back the torrent of mixed emotions within him.

Sam pulled over to the side of road, unbuckled his and his partner's seat belts and drew G into his arms. "Yes, I'll marry you." He rocked his partner in his arms, stroking his back. Tears welled up in his cognac brown eyes. "You're right, _our_ baby needs a name."

"I never thought family would mean this much to me." G buried his face in Sam's chest, his body shaking and trembling. "Take me home. Take me home and make love to me. Take me home and hold me in your arms." His crying renewed, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon.**


	3. Seven Weeks, CH 3

**Thank you for all the great reviews so far.**

* * *

**As hitomi-tama said, "Talk about a hormone roller-coaster." Here's another roller-coaster ride full of ups and downs.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Seven Weeks**

**Chapter 3**

"Again, why won't you make love to me without your shirt on?" Sam asked, snuggling behind his partner and drawing him closer into his body.

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"Can we drop this subject?" G pulled away from him.

"No."

He faced his partner. "You are going to harass me until I take off my shirt."

"Close, more like I want to know why you suddenly decided to wear your t-shirt to bed."

"It wasn't suddenly."

"You planned it?" Sam asked.

G crossed his arms and sighed.

"That whole thing you just did tells me you are protecting yourself."

"So if I uncross my arms I'm not protecting myself?"

"Trying to figure this out."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Damn it, Sam, I… can't even say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm deformed." G sighed.

"Deformed?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

G rolled over in bed and faced away from his partner.

"You are not getting off the hook that easy." Sam straddled his partner's hips and pushed him onto his back. "Let's look at your chest together."

"Hell no!" G crossed his arms again, snugging them down against his chest.

"It's been about two weeks since you began wearing a t-shirt to bed and not allowing me to see and touch your chest."

"So, what's your point?"

"A pregnant woman's body goes through a number of changes in the first couple of weeks," Sam said. "And I wouldn't be surprised if your body goes through an accentuated version of those changes."

G cocked his head sideways.

"Your breasts have to feed a baby in—"

"I am not feeding any baby any milk from my _chest_!" He sighed louder than usual. "You can damn well forget that screwed up scenario!"

"You plan to bottle feed, G?"

"That wouldn't be natural."

"Which is it?"

"Maybe the best choice is none."

"So you are starving your baby."

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

"Okay, yes, I did." G sighed and tightened his arms across his sore chest. He winced and stifled a yelp. "Maybe having a baby isn't the best idea."

"Two options, G, bringing your baby to full term or an abortion."

"Don't you ever say that word again!" He screamed at his partner.

"Against abortion?"

"No, not exactly, it's just not an option."

"Well, you've narrowed down your options to one."

"Crap." G squeezed his eyes shut. "I hate what's happened to my body. I'm deformed and ugly."

"Show me." Sam grasped the lower edge of his partner's t-shirt.

"Don't, man, don't make me do this."

"What you define as deformed may be normal."

He opened his eyes and kept them averted. "I wouldn't call having breasts normal."

"You have breasts?" Sam asked, his eyes widening. "Hard to tell anything from this loose t-shirt."

"Come on, stop harassing me about this."

"I'm not harassing you."

"Then get off me."

"Nope."

"Sam."

"Here comes the warning count."

"One."

He laid on his partner lengthwise, resting his head on G's abdomen.

"Now I'm going to kill you!"

"I feel them above my head."

"I'll… get off me…" G yelled at him.

Sam raised his head and gazed into his eyes. "You that pissed at me?"

G stared into Sam's eyes. "Yes."

"Let me have a look and we'll move on to getting breakfast."

"Ben and Jerry's with a chili pepper."

"I hope you are not serious about this food choice," Sam said.

"If you want to ogle my chest—"

"Breasts, it's called breasts from now on or no deal."

"Damn." G sighed. "Deal." He relaxed his arms at his sides.

"Hands above your head."

"Come on!"

"Deal, remember?" G raised his arms to either side of his head. Sam inched the oversized midnight blue t-shirt upward while planting light kisses on G's abdomen. "I hear gurgling."

"Hungry."

Sam licked and kissed his way up his partner's abdomen and stopped when he had removed the t-shirt completely off him. "Same sexy body I remember seeing and touching and kissing two weeks ago." Sam examined G's breasts. "Yes, your body is responding to the over abundance of hormones." He reached out and caressed his partner's left breast, cupping it with both hands.

G shot his hands down to his chest. "Shit!"

"Easy, I'm just—"

"Stop it!" He raised his voice close to yelling. "Hurts."

"Tender even to this light touch?"

"Very tender."

"Both sides?" Sam caressed his partner's right breast.

G shoved his partner's hands away from his chest. "Quit it, now."

"This is normal for being pregnant."

"Great," he said, "if only it were normal for a man to be pregnant and have breasts instead of a flat chest. And if it were normal to lose every last hair on my chest."

"Do you have a chest?"

"Okay, breasts, no hair on my breasts."

"Isn't normal for a woman to have hair on her breasts."

"I ought to slug you."

"Would you settle for a kiss and breakfast in bed?" Sam asked.

"I guess but only if you provide me with the specified items."

He rolled off G's body and sat on the bedside. "Breakfast is coming up."

"I hope not." He smirked.

Sam slowly shook his head. "Is that morning sickness humor?"

"Funny guy." G slid back under the covers, napped, and waited for his breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Sam strolled back into the bedroom with a tray. "Asleep again?"

"Tired after our romp and you harassing me."

"I'll show you harassment." He set the tray on the mahogany night stand and sat down next to his partner. "You sure you want this?"

G sat up in bed ready to eat his new favorite foods. "I told you it soothes my stomach."

Sam handed his partner the container of Ben and Jerry's Late Night Snack® and a small bowl with one Chocolate Habanero chili pepper. "You tried it once."

"I craved it once, ate it, and had no nausea for the whole day."

"Maybe it was a coincidence."

"Nope."

"Just remember, I'm not cleaning up your vomit with that Habanero in it."

"Chicken."

Sam leaned over and kissed him. "Anything else—"

"Baby diapers filled with—"

"Must we talk about this during breakfast?"

"I'm trying to see what makes you squeamish."

"Not much except vomit with Habaneros in it." Sam took his breakfast off the tray, scrambled eggs and turkey sausage. "Sure you don't want something more nutritious?"

"I ate that every morning I vomited."

"Coincidence."

"You mean like this case and my pregnancy being a coincidence?"

"Yes."

G took a small bite of the chili pepper and followed it with several spoonfuls of ice cream. Sam watched his partner's face for signs of distress. "What are you gawking at?"

"I'm waiting for the face and you are not making any."

"Told you."

"That you did."

They finished their breakfasts in silence. G snuggled under the covers again.

"You and I need to get dressed for work."

"This is a Saturday."

"Work doesn't choose days."

"I'm tired."

"I'll let you take a nap this afternoon."

"Generous."

Sam laid down behind him, drawing his partner into his body. "How do you want to handle the pregnancy with our team and Hetty?"

G sighed. "No idea," he said. "Maybe after I adjust to all the changes in my body I'll tell them."

"At that point, you'll be showing."

He shot straight up in bed and faced his partner. "Showing? As in being visibly pregnant? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes."

"Just great." The corners of his mouth turned downward.

"Hey, come here and get a hug." Sam drew G down into a hug.

"Not so tight, remember, they're sore."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Sam kissed him.

"I guess I need another game plan besides procrastination."

"Let's at least wait until after your first obstetrician's appointment next week," he said, kissing his partner's neck. "Then we should announce our engagement and wedding date." G pulled away and buried his face in his pillow. Sam stroked his back. "Going too fast?" He nodded. "We can push the wedding date forward more—"

G raised his head. "No!"

"Easy, man, just a—"

"I need you to marry me sooner."

"What?"

"I… forget it…"

"No, talk to me, remember transparency is a necessity right now."

"I need to feel, damn it…" Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. "I need… crap… I can't even say it."

"Take your time." Sam reached out and caressed his face.

G leaned into the touch. "I need to feel secure in our love for each other." Tears fell on his cheeks.

"I like the sound of that." He leaned down, brushed the tears away, and gently kissed him. "How about a trip to Las Vegas tomorrow afternoon?"

"That soon?"

"You got to love those hormones." Sam grinned wide.

G chuckled. "More formal than Las Vegas."

"Justice of the Peace?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll arrange it."

"I'd like that." G laced his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down closer, kissing him. "Thank you for understanding me."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam and G climbed out of the Challenger and strode toward the entrance to headquarters.

"You know Hetty is going to be all over you for wearing those clothes."

"Don't start." G sighed and glanced at his lazy day clothes for less than a minute. He loved the feel of the soft sweatshirt fleece against his skin especially his sore breasts. Deep blue was one of his favorite colors too. "I know and I don't really care." He opened the door. "You are overdressed compared to me." Sam may have been overdressed but his tight jeans caused G to practically drool. And Sam's tight burgundy, long sleeve t-shirt hugged every muscle on his upper body.

"From now on, let me handle the heavy things."

"I'm not an invalid." He shot his partner a look.

"No, but you have a tumor growing inside you." Sam winked at him.

"I'm glad you didn't say 'it.'"

"Me too." Sam pushed his partner against the closed doors, cupped his face in both hands, and kissed him deep. "I forgot to tell you something this morning. I love you."

"I love you too." He felt heat rising to his face.

"You are blushing, sweetheart."

"I wish I wasn't so… sensitive."

"I'm glad you are this way, for now."

"And I'm glad you prefaced that." G winked at him.

"Me too." Sam slipped an arm around his partner's waist and together they strolled toward the bullpen.

Before G turned the corner into the bullpen, everyone yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Callen!" His jaw dropped.

Sam winked at him.

"You knew?"

"Of course."

The bullpen was decorated with streamers and balloons. A birthday cake sat on Kensi's desk and presents filled his own. Heat rose from his chest. "So this isn't a working day?"

"Nope, a surprise birthday party for you," Kensi said.

"Thanks," he said, "Hetty here?"

"Upstairs in the OPS Center."

"Good."

"What's good, Mr. Callen?"

Damn, the woman had ESP as usual. He flipped on his heels to face her. Too fast, bile rose to the back of his throat. He covered his mouth and rushed into the bathroom. After driving the porcelain bus twice, he rinsed his mouth and ambled back into the bullpen. Sam eyed him.

"Stomach virus, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, I think so."

"If it lasts more than three days, you need to get this checked out."

He slumped down in his chair. The Habanero chili pepper and ice cream worked last time. Maybe this was stress and the surprise of his birthday celebration.

"What happened to wearing nice clothes, Mr. Callen?"

Damn. He thought she wouldn't say anything. "It's my day off."

"Today, I'll make an exception."

"I plan to run later." One huge bold-faced lie.

After Hetty left, Kensi came over to Callen's side. "You look a little pale."

"I've seen worse days, Kensi, thanks for your concern."

"Ready to blow out your candles?"

"Yes." G stood, felt the room spin or did he spin, and steadied himself with one hand on his desk, trying not to gain anyone's attention. Too late. He saw Sam glance in his direction for a moment. G ignored his partner's look and walked over to Kensi's desk. In that moment, he was glad her desk was next to his. He steadied himself with her chair, attempting to keep his balance.

A minute later, G fainted and Kensi caught him before his head hit the iron work surrounding the bullpen.

G came to full consciousness on the lounge area's cognac brown, leather sofa. A strong hand patted his forehead with a cool, moist towel. He raised his head. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"How did I get over here?"

"You fainted."

"No."

"Yes."

"Crap."

"Hetty attempted to make an appointment for you with NCIS's physician," Sam said, turning the moist towel over and patting his partner's face some more. "I told her you have one next week. Of course I didn't tell her what kind of doctor."

"Good." He laid his head back down. The dizziness had returned with a vengeance. "I feel like crap."

"Well, you look like crap."

"Thanks."

Sam leaned over and kissed G on the lips.

"Not here everyone will—"

"Remember they know we're an item."

"Damn." He remembered why they came to work on their day off. His surprise birthday party. G attempted to sit up. "The party." Sam laid his heavy hand on the center of his partner's chest and pushed him back down onto the sofa. "Sam, the party—"

"Is over."

"What?"

"Presents in my trunk and cake too."

"Where's everyone?"

"Went home."

"And I'm the party pooper."

"After considering your condition, they decided to call it a day and go home." Sam set the towel aside. "Time to get you home to rest."

"You promised we'd buy that book together today."

"Let's do that." He helped his partner off the sofa. "I'd love to spend some time with you reading that book together."

They exited the building and climbed into the Challenger. "And something else?"

Sam helped buckle G's seatbelt. "If you are in the mood."

"And that can change instantly."

"Mercurial."

"Is that the name you chose for our baby?" G winked at him.

"Funny guy."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G settled on the floor in front of the pregnancy books. He leafed through at least ten books before deciding on the one he wanted most. It had detailed pictures in both drawings and photographs. G thought about the baby growing within him and how an older child might be curious about what his parent had gone through to give birth to him or her.

"Found one you like?" Sam asked, helping G off the carpeted floor.

"What do you think about this one?" He handed the book to his future husband.

He leafed through it, stopping at times to study the photographs and drawings. "Great choice for now and later."

They strolled to the check out counter and waited in line.

Sam could no longer resist touching his partner. He slipped his arm around G's waist drawing him close into his side. "I love you." He whispered into his partner's ear. G sighed and leaned into him. After they paid for the book, Sam and G climbed into the Challenger and drove to G's house.

"We're not staying at your place tonight?"

"If you want to we can, I'm not pressing either agenda tonight."

"Got yogurt at your place?"

"Nope."

"Then it's my place."

"Yogurt?"

"Don't start."

"A hint?"

"Keeps me regular."

Sam chuckled and pulled over to the curb, parking the Challenger.

"You asked."

Before G unbuckled his seatbelt, Sam reached across the center console and grasped his partner's hand, tears welling up in his eyes. "You've made me happy."

"What?" He faced him.

"Just having a baby together."

"Me too." G squeezed his partner's hand. "I love you."

Sam brought the book into the house. "Why don't you go relax while I make us something to drink and a snack?"

G gave him a peck on the cheek and hurried to the bathroom. He figured this must be another symptom of pregnancy, having to pee all the time. While washing his hands at the sink, G examined his face in the mirror. A huge zit, about the size of a dime, punctuated his once blemish free skin. Damn it. Sam came along side him, wrapping his arm around his partner's waist. "Look at this thing." G pointed at the zit on his chin.

"Another bonus of pregnancy hormones."

"Never had a zit in my entire life."

"Not as a teenager?"

"Nope." The corners of his mouth turned downward.

"The astringent I use after shaving might help," Sam said. "Let's go read about your first trimester."

"Maybe I don't need to read about it, I'm experiencing it first hand," G said. "Is excessive peeing a symptom?"

"Let's go find out." He pressed on the small of his partner's back, guiding him toward the den. Sam sat next to an arm on the overstuffed, dark teal toned, microfiber couch he and G had bought a month ago. G snuggled into his partner's side, resting his head on Sam's lap. "Need a blanket?"

"Nope, perfect."

Sam held the book in his lap and opened it to the first chapter. "The first four weeks."

"From what I can see, I am way past four weeks," G said. "The mood swings have been a bitch. That's one part I'd like to never deal with again. Go to week five."

He turned the page.

"Crap, sore boobs, they're not boobs they're breasts, right, damn this." G folded his arms and turned onto his back.

"Easy, sweetheart," Sam said. "And week six." He turned the page.

G glanced at the page. "Got them all too."

"Are you reading why though?"

"Don't want to do this any more." G faced the back of the sofa.

Sam set the book on the solid oak coffee table and drew his partner into his arms and onto his lap.

G squirmed on his partner's lap, attempting to free himself. "I'm not the baby, put me down!"

"You need to be babied as much as our baby." Sam caressed G's face. "Easy, relax."

"How can I relax when I read those symptoms?" He asked. "I've got it. This confirms it more and I hate it. I thought… maybe… damn… maybe none would fit and they all fit." Tears streamed down his face. He buried his face in his partner's chest.

"You are still in the shock and denial phase of the diagnosis."

"Diagnosis?"

"Yes, pregnancy is a diagnosis based on symptoms and laboratory—"

"Shit!" G jerked away from his partner, rolled off his lap, and scooted to the far side of the couch. "Oh hell, I… can't do this. It's too real. No more. Get that damned book away from me! Get it out of my sight." He leaped off the couch and rushed out of the room. In his master bedroom, G crawled onto the California king-size bed he and Sam had purchased last month, and hid under the covers, pulling them well over his head.

With the book in his hand, Sam laid down next to his partner. "I'm going to read to you."

"Can't."

"You don't need to look at the pictures."

G snuggled close to his partner, trembling and shaking. "Go slow."

"Week seven. Nausea," Sam said. "You'll love this one, food cravings and/or aversions."

"Definitely have that last one." He wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and held on tight.

"Again, urge to pee and your new least favorite zits."

"Does it really say zits?"

"I kid you not."

"That's seven weeks?"

"Yes," Sam said. "Bear in mind that no one follows the weeks to the letter."

"But this gives me a rough idea," G said, touching the huge zit on his chin.

"There's more to week seven." He sighed. "Extra saliva."

"Oh my… damn, yes, in the shower I'm always spitting out extra saliva."

"And last but worst, emotional."

"I hate those mood swings and all the emotions across the board."

"The reason it gives, hormones are out of whack and you are still getting used to the idea of being pregnant."

"Maybe I'll never get used to that," G said. "Week eight."

"Are you sure?"

"More bad news."

"Yes."

"Is there ever any good news?" G asked.

"Yes, week 42."

G raised his head and gazed into this partner's eyes. "Delivery, right?"

"Yes, good news."

"Finally, I'll have relief from all these symptoms I hate." G sighed. "And more problems."

"Of course, we all have those."

"All men give birth to babies."

"You know what I meant," Sam said. "Week eight. Bigger, heavier, sore breasts."

"Sorer than this?"

"Sorry."

"You'll be sorry if you touch my you-know-whats next week," G said. "I'll bust your jaw."

"Getting prepared?"

"Sorry, damn, I can't imagine sorer than this."

"Caused by milk producing lobules in your breasts as they start to expand."

"You are serious?"

"Says it right here."

"Let me see that damned book, wish I never even bought the book, give it to me!"

"Not if you are going to take your anger out on it," Sam said. "Remember we bought this book together."

G took the book from his partner's hands and read the line about milk and the breasts. "You lied to me, it says boobs and I don't have boobs. Remember?" He winked at his partner.

"Smart-ass."

G read the next words out loud. "Fatigue and nausea, what a combination." He sighed. "Early pregnancy cramps. Joy of joys. This keeps getting worse with each sentence. Got to wonder though, do I have a uterus? Cramps caused by the ligaments in your abdomen stretching as the uterus expands." He stared at the words on the page. "I'm a man."

"Inside things have altered significantly."

"That's scary and disconcerting."

"Yes." Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's back, bringing him closer into his side.

"Constipation, indigestion, bloating, and heartburn. Lovely."

"Depends on if you are eating Chocolate Habanero chili peppers."

"Smart-ass." G chuckled. "Guess the ice cream and chili peppers were a coincidence."

"It appears so."

"Darn, I thought I had discovered the answer to my morning sickness." He sighed. "A heightened sense of smell."

"I hope not for more interesting tastes such as chili peppers."

"Me too, although there is one which is hotter than a Habanero."

"Hotter?"

"Yes, nicknamed a Ghost Pepper."

"Fits in with our line of work." Sam chuckled.

"Smart-ass."

"It was my turn." The corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Yes, it was," G said, smirking. "And last, weird dreams. It says I should get used to having them because they are totally normal throughout pregnancy. I hope I don't dream about gigantic Habaneros."

"Or life-sized Ghost Peppers trying to take over Los Angeles."

"Now that would be scary." G chuckled.

"Or just plain hot like someone I know." Sam kissed his partner's neck.

"Not in the mood."

"Normal for the first trimester."

"Finally, I'm normal!" G closed the book and laid it on the night stand. "What do you think about getting a new house together?"

"Let's get married first."

"No, I want to shop for a house together."

"Moody."

"Mercurial, isn't that how you described me?" G asked, snuggling closer to his partner.

"Yes."

"Girl or boy?"

"Either one, I don't have a preference."

"Boy."

"That would make sense."

"Because of my childhood… I wish… damn…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Talk to me, sweetheart."

"I hate this... these feelings in me," he said. "Needing to be connected to a family, needing a family, and needing the baby to be a boy." G started crying, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I don't remember my… family. I need a family. I need _my _family. My father, damn, I hate this. Can't find him. Don't know if he's alive. I hate not knowing and here I am pregnant. Hold me closer." G wrapped his left leg around his partner legs, closing the gap between each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my novel.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**


	4. Showing, CH 4

**Thanks for more reviews. Gosh, I love reviews because they are like drops of dew glistening in the early morning sunshine…**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Showing**

**Chapter 4**

G woke up early on the morning of his appointment with the obstetrician. He finished his morning routine in the bathroom and took one last glance in the mirror at his face. At last count, ten zits covered his face from forehead to chin. These were smaller than the initial, mega zit. He sighed and applied Sam's astringent to all of them. His partner had an errand to run earlier in the morning before the appointment just before noon.

Left alone in the house, he slept longer than usual and tried a couple of experiments with yogurt and fruit and granola. Sam's eyes widened whenever G gathered his breakfast and sat at the table. And G waited for his partner to say something caustic about his eating habits, but the ridicule never came. He was thankful for that.

G sat down with his bowl of yogurt and the book, _A Week By Week Account: Pregnancy, _in Sam's living room and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Without warning, he felt a severe cramp in his abdomen. G dropped the book on the sofa and grabbed his abdomen. He curled into a fetal position and wailed.

"G!" Sam rushed into the living room.

"Hurts."

"Where does it hurt, sweetheart?"

"Cramps. Abdomen. Hurts."

He kneeled beside the dark chocolate sofa. "Lie on your back, knees up."

"No, can't."

"Work with me, I promise this helps."

G rolled onto his back and drew up his knees.

"Slow your breathing." Sam rubbed his partner's abdomen in time with G's outward breaths. "Better?"

"Yes, you are a miracle worker."

"Hardly." He leaned over and kissed his partner on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside. "Only thing better than you in my life is you naked on my living room sofa."

"I forgot about clothes."

"Good thing because I love this look," Sam said. "Put you legs down. I want to see something. Just as I thought, you are already showing."

"What?" G felt his once smooth abdomen and stomach. "Damn it, can't be, a little hump."

"Called a bump."

"A what?"

"A baby bump."

"Oh hell, there goes my time frame," G said. "I thought you said 12 weeks."

"I said things might be off because you are a man."

"Great, this sucks big time." He rolled over to face the sofa's back.

Sam laid on the sofa behind him, wrapping one arm around his partner's waist. "I have something which will help keep you in regular clothes longer."

"Regular clothes?"

"Instead of maternity—"

"No way in hell!" G shot straight up on the sofa.

"Easy, take it easy."

"How do expect me to take it easy when my whole life is… crap…"

"Your whole life is not crap."

G faced his partner and laid down. "Not exactly what I meant and you know it," he said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's sweet." Sam drew him into his arms. "I know you are going through a multitude of changes right now and I hope this will make those go smoother." He presented his partner with a gift wrapped box.

"Okay, what is this?" G took the box from his partner and started to open it. "Bella Band?"

"Yes, read the instructions."

G held up the super stretchy aqua blue band. "Come on, this is ridiculous."

"Nope, it is not and you'll see its usefulness right away," Sam said, climbing off the sofa and offering his naked partner a hand. "Time to get dressed for your appointment."

G grasped his partner's hand and strolled down the hallway into the master bedroom.

"Perhaps next time you should close all the drapes and curtains before traipsing throughout the house in the nude."

"Afraid someone will see a naked, pregnant man and call the psych ward at the nearest hospital in a panic?" G grinned wide.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "You are full of it this morning."

He entered the closet and grabbed a pair of his tight blue jeans and one of Sam's tighter fitting t-shirts. "Feel better after my rub down and deep breathing exercises." G removed socks and boxers from two drawers in a mahogany, high boy dresser. He sat on the bed and dressed in his clothes. "So how does this Bella Band work?"

"Get dressed and I'll show you."

G pulled up his tight-fitting jeans and tried to button them. "What the hell?" He looked down at his jeans. "I gained weight with what little I've eaten? This is impossible."

"Maybe it's all those donuts."

"Watch it."

"I did, all the way into the bedroom, I watched that sexy ass."

"You are asking for it."

"And you promise to deliver this time."

"I used to deliver just fine before my mishap."

"Mishap?"

"Misshapen mishap."

"Is that your excuse?"

"Yes, and I'm sticking to it." G stood before the full length mirror in the bedroom's corner. "I should be able to button this. This doesn't make sense."

Sam came behind him. "Here, turn to your side and you'll see the problem."

G's mouth gaped open. He traced his hand over his now protruding abdomen. "This happened overnight because it wasn't there last night."

"Can happen."

"Now what in the hell am I supposed to do?"

"That's where the Bella Band comes into play." Sam drew his partner back against his body. "Arms over your head, sweetheart." He pulled the stretchy band over G's arms and positioned it over his hips. "You know, those hips are wider too."

"What?"

"Well, I'm just saying they are different, more opened up and wider."

"Like a woman's, is that what you are saying, because if you are I'm going to—"

Sam turned his partner around and kissed him hard on the mouth. "If your body is going to accommodate a baby it needs more room."

"Great."

He finished positioning the band at his partner's hips and waist. "You can scrunch it down or bring it up to cover past your abdomen."

"What about my holster and weapon?"

"Should work with both of them." Sam pulled it up in the back. "Get them and let's see." He helped his partner with his holster and gun. "Look in back in the mirror. See how this works."

"This isn't hiding my lump."

"Bump, sweetheart, it's not a tumor, it's a baby."

"Damn." G walked away from his partner and sat on the bed, putting on his shoes.

Sam sat next to him, drawing his partner into his side. "You are still adjusting to this."

"And now I can't hide this and I'm not ready to tell anyone." Tears wetted his cerulean blue eyes. "I thought you bought this to help me hide it."

"No, to prolong the time with your regular clothes."

"Crap!" G jerked away from him. "Take this hideous piece of fabric off of me! Do it now." He grabbed the lower edge and attempted to lift it over his head. "Screw this! I'm going to rip it into shreds." G screamed and rushed out of the bedroom.

Sam chased his partner through the house and into the living room. "Easy, sweetheart, let me—"

"Screw this whole pregnancy… thing… I can't do this any more."

"Easy, man." He came behind his partner and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Calm down."

"Easy… man… I am no longer a man."

"You are still a man, sweetheart, lean against me and let me get this off you."

"No!"

"What?"

"I am… screwed up inside… damn… I can't stand these emotions and mood swings… I'm going to go crazy." G panted and huffed with uneven breaths.

"Relax, slow your breathing." Sam stroked his partner's abdomen with both hands.

"I don't know why, but when you do that it relaxes me."

"It's a combination of both slowing your breaths and my stroking."

"Maybe I need to find a class in relaxation," G said. "It would need to be private because I think the other pregnant women in the class might freak out seeing a pregnant man. It wouldn't be relaxing for them."

"You are a funny guy."

"Didn't mean for it to be funny."

"Came out that way." Sam kissed and licked his partner's neck.

"Do we really have time for that?"

"If you want it, we'll make the time."

"I do and I don't."

"Thought so," Sam said. "You need to get your shirt."

"I thought I'd go like this and see what kind of reactions I get from oglers." G chuckled.

"Okay, let's head for the car." He winked at him.

G rushed back into the bedroom and threw on his t-shirt. He stood before the mirror and adjusted the Bella Band and his shirt until everything looked as normal as possible. _Normal. Right. I am no longer a normal looking man. This is creepy._

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G and Sam strode into the doctor's waiting room and took a seat next to each other. Sam slipped his arm around G's shoulders and drew him into his side. G rested his head on Sam's broad, muscular chest. Both were thankful the appointment was scheduled at an odd time of the day when most patients would be either eating lunch or working. It was the last appointment before lunch.

"Gentlemen, the doctor will see you now," a tall, pregnant, blonde nurse said after entering the room and motioning for them to follow her.

Sam pressed his partner forward and followed him to an exam room.

"Mr. Doe, we'll need to weigh you first."

G removed his weapon and passed it to his partner. He stepped onto the scale and his jaw dropped. "That's impossible."

"It's normal for your weight to fluctuate."

"But ten pounds is ridiculous when I didn't eat that much food."

"We'll make sure your doctor knows about this unusual weight gain." She lead the way to the exam room. "Sit right up here. I'll need to take your vital signs. I'm Nan and I'm a nurse practitioner and will be your nurse throughout your time seeing Dr. Daniels. I see here in your chart that you had some elevated test results. We'll need to monitor those closely and make sure your blood pressure stays normal."

G eyed Sam.

Sam eyed G.

They both stifled their laughs.

Elevated test results.

"How are my vital signs?"

"Excellent, blood pressure is our biggest concern, and yours is well within the normal range," Nan said. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly. Any questions?"

"None so far," G said. After Nan left the exam room, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Nervous?"

"The weight gain has got me feeling crazy inside again."

"Practice your breaths."

G closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breaths and relaxing. With a rap on the door, he startled and his eyes flew open.

Dr. Daniels entered the exam room. "We meet again and still under highly unusual circumstances," he said. "I want you to know that I will treat you both with the utmost in discretion. My staff have signed clauses to prevent them from talking about this case outside the office. I've worked with high profile cases before and we're following the same protocol for your situation. Do you have a preference for an alternative name for the chart?"

G's mouth hung open.

"Nothing as of yet," Sam said.

"Mercurial," G said, "it fits me the best."

"As in subject to sudden or unpredictable changes of mood or mind?"

"One in the same."

"On your chart it will say, Mrs. Mercurial, that is so when your name is called and there are patients in the waiting room, you don't draw suspicion."

"You have done this for a long time."

"We're probably as good at our profession as you are at yours."

"Good."

"Okay, Mrs. Mercurial, please lie back, I need to exam your abdomen."

G laid back, pulled up his shirt and pushed down the Bella Band.

"We have an unusual weight gain and that is cause for concern."

"Why?"

"The embryo maybe growing faster than it should, although in this situation we don't know if it's the embryo or your body trying to accommodate the embryo or both."

"Run that by me again," G said, sighing.

"A man's body is not equipped to handle a pregnancy."

"That's the simplified version?"

"Yes, your body might be undergoing a major overhaul," Dr. Daniels said. The tall, muscular and wide-shouldered man with a receding and slightly graying hairline placed the ear tips of his stethoscope in his ears and warmed the tunable diaphragm in his hand before pressing it to his patient's abdomen. After several minutes, he stopped listening and pulled the ear tips out of his ears. "No abnormal sounds." With his warm fingertips, the doctor examined every inch of his patient's abdomen. "When did you notice this weight gain?"

"Since last night."

"I'll want to get an ultrasound each week until we are certain the baby is growing at a normal rate."

"And if it isn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Mrs. Mercurial," he said. "I've learned to never jump ahead of the game unless there is cause. My nurse will take you to the ultrasound room. The receptionist has been informed to keep appointments open for you when we have the least number of patients."

Fifteen minutes later, G laid in position ready for the ultrasound to begin. "Hold my hand." He gazed up into Sam's eyes and reached out to touch his partner's hand.

"Nervous?"

"Yes, I hope there's nothing wrong."

Sam squeezed his partner's hand.

Dr. Daniels strode into the room and sat in his chair. "This time, you both get to see the show." He turned the screen partly toward the two men. The doctor squeezed a glob of gel on his patient's exposed abdomen and began pushing the wand over the surface. "This is unusual, however, I can't know for certain, because I've never seen a pregnant man, considerable growth of the embryo compared to where it should be at this stage. In one week, you've gone from having an embryo to a fetus. We usually see this occur between the eighth and ninth weeks. It's possible that you skipped weeks eight and nine."

"We purchased a book on the symptoms of pregnancy and it appears I was close to eight weeks and that's the beginning of this week."

"Make that at least ten weeks possibly twelve weeks." The doctor continued to scan his whole abdomen. "May I see your chest?"

"My partner tells me they are now officially breasts."

"Now there's a clue." He lifted his patient's gown and examined his breasts. "Interesting. I'm completely miffed. A lot more development than I expected at this stage in the pregnancy. I know this won't be pleasant to hear. You might consider wearing a bra."

"What?" G's jaw dropped.

"Less stressful on the tissue," Dr. Daniels said. "Lifting weights helps to keep this tissue firm and might be another option."

"Will I lose it after the delivery?"

"That is an unknown at this point." The doctor sat back down and wrote out several notes in his patient's chart. "Until further notice, I'll need to perform ultrasounds every three days."

"Why?"

"The extraordinary growth of the fetus and your body's response to the hormones."

G sighed. "Should I be concerned about something being wrong?"

"Not at this point."

"Anything I need to do different?"

"Get plenty of rest. Eat healthy. Exercise when you are not feeling tired. Lift weights."

"You are going to have fun with this," Sam said.

G shot him a look.

"I take it rest has been a priority over anything else."

"Yes, I can't seem to get enough."

"Quite normal during pregnancy, but I suspect you might need more than usual," he said. "You might consider reduced work hours."

"I haven't told anyone at work… yet."

"Looks as if that is a necessity now," Dr. Daniels said.

"I thought I had more time… damn…"

"You know what they say, life waits—"

"For no one." G sighed again. "I guess that's what I'll be doing later today."

"Any further questions?"

"Not that I can think of."

"You may get dressed and stop at the receptionist desk for another appointment."

After the doctor left, G dressed and sat on the hospital bed with a blank look on his face.

"Okay, talk to me," Sam said, sitting beside him.

"I'm in shock."

"Sounds about right." He drew his partner into his side and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go get another appointment and go out to lunch."

"I lost my appetite."

"Come on, sweetheart, you'll change your mind."

"I hope so."

Sam and G walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Here's your next appointment."

After G refused to take the card, Sam glanced at him and took the card from the woman. He placed his hand at the small of his partner's back, and guided him toward the exit. Once they settled into the Challenger, Sam reached over and caressed his partner's face. "Talk to me."

"Thought I'd have more time."

"I'll talk to Hetty if you want."

"I can't put that responsibility on you."

"We're both responsible for this situation."

"True."

Sam leaned over and raised G's chin, kissing him gently on the mouth. "I'd be glad to step in for you."

"I'd like to go home and hide under the covers."

"Let's do that."

"We're supposed to be at work."

"And work can wait for an hour."

They held hands on the short ride back to Sam's house. G not speaking one word and Sam listening to his silence. Upon arriving home, G exited the Challenger, trudged down the long hallway to the master bedroom. He climbed into bed wearing his shoes and holster, drawing the bedspread over his body and finally his head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	5. Glow, CH 5

**Thanks for more reviews. I love reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Glow**

**Chapter 5**

Sam settled behind his partner in bed, drawing him backward into his warm body. G stirred and moaned. "Time for you to get up, sweetheart."

"Tired." He wrapped his arm around Sam's neck, pulled down his head, and kissed him. "I love you."

"Someone's in a romantic mood this afternoon."

"You can tell that easily?"

"Yes."

G rolled onto his back. "When we get back home tonight I want you to make love to me."

"Must be the hormones shifting."

"Nope, accepting my reality."

"Hormone shift."

"Okay, both, happy?"

"That kind of humoring I rather enjoy," Sam said, leaning over and kissing his partner.

"How did I get naked?"

"Gee now, I wonder." He grinned wide. "You left your boots and holster on before you got into bed."

"I don't remember a thing except hitting the pillow and pulling the bedspread over me." G rolled on top of his partner. "You just wanted me naked."

"Yes, of course, can't live without your naked, sexy body close to mine." Sam wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and drew him close for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you too. We'd better cool it or never get to work today."

"I want Hetty on my side not steaming mad when I tell her."

"You must have a plan."

"I do." He rolled off his partner and sat on the bedside facing the bathroom. "One good thing, the nausea and vomiting have abated."

"Cause you have work to do."

"How did you guess?"

Sam eased himself behind his partner, straddled him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love this look on you."

"The nude one or the pregnant one?"

"Both." He suckled on his partner's neck. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

G slid out from under his partner's hold and searched the room for his clothes. "Hiding them?"

"With mine on the end of the bed."

He dressed in his boxers and tight jeans. "Do I have a looser pair of jeans here?"

"I'll check." Sam perused the high boy for his partner's size and came back over to the bed. He stuck his hand down the back of his partner's jeans to find the size.

"Tonight remember not now." He chuckled.

"You wish," he said, "just checking out your pants."

"Yes, checking out how you can get in my pants."

"You've already got two people in your pants right now."

"Now that was nasty." G chuckled.

"And true." Sam drew him into a hug. "We can stop over at your place and search for a larger size or go shopping after work."

"I guess I'll wear the Bella Band."

"Not a number one choice?"

"Nope."

G sat down on the bed and finished dressing. "Got any more of those t-shirts which don't fit you?"

"A dark blue one." He brought it over to his partner.

"Speaking of weight gain."

"Don't rub it in, man, sympathy eating."

"You serious?" G reached out and stroked one hand across his partner's once taut and muscular abs. "Isn't much but it's noticeable to me. Now I'll have a cuddly bear to hug."

"Watch it," Sam said. "You and I need to hit the gym now that you don't have the nausea."

"Sounds like a plan." G winked at him.

G grabbed a healthy lunch to go before they both headed out to the Challenger.

"You are addicted to that stuff." Sam eyed his partner's yogurt, fruit, and granola. He reached over and buckled G's seatbelt and then his own.

G reclined the seat a couple of notches. "Settles my stomach and keeps me regular."

"Now all you need is a yoga class."

"Thought about it," he said with a deadpan face.

Sam revved his engine and backed out of the driveway. "Seriously?"

G took several more bites of his glorified yogurt. "Yes." He winked at his partner.

"For a minute, I thought you were serious."

"Me too." He chuckled.

Sam reached over and caressed his partner's face. "You've got that glow."

"What?"

"The pregnancy glow."

"There's a glow?"

"Yes."

"I'm in trouble."

"Yes, more telltale signs."

G sighed and leaned into Sam's touch. "Time to tell everyone on our team."

"Afraid so." Sam pulled into his parking space behind Hetty's car and unbuckled their seat belts. "Need assistance getting out of the car?"

"Nope, I got it," G said, smiling. "Such the gentlemen."

"You are carrying a part of me."

"Ulterior motives."

"Maybe." Sam winked at him.

G wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. "I love you."

"That's the second time today you've told me that."

"I'm feeling it."

"Me too."

They opened the door to headquarters and strode inside, making their way to the bullpen.

Hetty caught their eyes before they had a chance to do anything in the bullpen. "Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, a word with you two."

Sam and G eyed one another and crossed the room to their supervisor's open air office.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" She leaned forward in her chair.

As usual she was direct. G lowered his voice and said, "I've got some unusual news for you."

"How so?"

"I'm, I don't know quite how to tell you this so I'll just say it, I'm… pregnant."

Hetty's jaw dropped and she fell backward in her chair.

"Sorry to lay a bombshell on you but—"

"Mr. Callen does this have anything with the case we're investigating?"

"I believe it does."

Hetty leaned forward again. "Permission granted to do _whatever_ it takes to discover how this happened."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"And he'll need to see the doctor twice a week until the obstetrician determines whether the accelerated growth of the baby is normal."

"Accelerated growth?"

"Yes, Hetty, I skipped at least weeks eight and nine and possibly ten and eleven."

"You are showing?" She stood and came around from behind her desk.

"You know about—"

Hetty reached out to touch her lead agent's abdomen.

G stepped backward before his supervisor could touch him.

Sam steadied his partner with an arm around his waist. "Easy, G, she won't bite."

"I just didn't expect her to, you know…."

"You are… amazing." Her jaw dropped again.

"Not exactly the words I spoke hours ago," G said.

"I hope you plan to inform your team," Hetty said.

"I thought I had more time," he said. "This forced my hand."

"I see."

"I was at seven weeks and overnight that changed to at least ten weeks possibly twelve."

"The baby okay, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters right now, keeping this baby healthy and safe." She eyed him. "That and discovering how this happened, your two priorities right now. Understood?"

"Yes."

"I think she's going to be you and your baby's fierce advocate."

"Your team is upstairs working on the case." Hetty stepped back behind her desk. "This stays within this headquarters for the time being. If necessary, I'll notify Director Vance and Granger, but at this time I don't see the need to inform them."

G sighed. One huge weight lifted off him. Now it was time for the next one. He climbed the stairs to the OPS Center and stood outside the room hesitating for a moment.

"I'm right here by your side," Sam said, reminding his partner he supported his decision and pressing his hand against the small of G's back.

"Thank you." He strode into the OPS Center followed by his partner.

"Callen," Kensi said, "something is different about you."

"Different?" G cocked his head sideways.

"You have a healthy glow."

Damn. "I've an announcement to make." He waited until Eric, Nell, Kensi, and Deeks were facing him. "I'm…" Again he was at a loss for words, dropping this proverbial bomb on his whole team at once, man, this was going to be shocking for them. Hetty's face told him that much. He lowered his voice. "I'm pregnant."

His whole team stood facing him with their jaws slacked wide open.

Kensi was the first team member to step forward. "May I touch you?"

"Yes."

"I'm next," Nell said.

G expected to hear an offhanded joke or remark from Deeks.

Deeks' jaw was still open wide while he watched his partner caress their team leader's abdomen.

Tears formed in Kensi's eyes. "It's true." She backed away to allow Nell access to Callen.

G eyed Sam for a moment.

Eric's jaw remained wide open as he observed Nell touching Callen's abdomen.

"How far along are you and how did this happen?" Kensi asked.

"Both unknowns but I believe it is related to this case."

"This case?" Nell stepped back a few feet.

"Yes," G said. "Eric, I'll need that file you told me was too big to send."

"Well… I… maybe you shouldn't…"

"Eric?" Sam edged closer to him. "What's in that file?"

"I don't know… crap… it's a touchy subject." He edged backward away from Sam.

"You seem more nervous than usual." G approached him too.

"Guys, please, this isn't my fault."

"What isn't your fault?" Sam stood inches from the tech.

Eric turned to his desk and grabbed two DVDs off of it. "You won't like what you read." He pressed his hand toward his team leader.

"I won't?" G took the disks from him. "Why won't I?"

"Documented experiments," Eric said, clearing his throat, "just like…" he eyed Callen's abdomen, "…yours."

"What?" His knees weakened and he grabbed the back of his tech's chair.

Sam wrapped his arm around G's waist. "That's enough, come on, you need to sit down before you fall down." He took the disks from his hand and guided his partner out of the OPS Center.

"No!" G glommed onto the doorjamb in the hallway outside their high tech, secure room.

"Stop, sweetheart, you can't handle this right now."

"It can't be true." He faced his partner and fell into his arms, tears flooding his eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No, you'll tell me right now." Sam pulled back and lifted his partner's chin until their eyes met. "You know something. You've suspected this."

"I'll tell you downstairs."

"No, you'll tell me right now, damn it."

"Are you pissed?"

"Damned right, you withheld something from me."

G pulled away, stepped toward the stairs, and stopped. "I'm missing some time after we finished this one case."

"Missing time?" Sam came behind his partner.

"Yes, and it happened more than once," he said, sighing.

"More than once?"

"Yes, and each time I felt these strange sensations in my abdomen for a couple of days afterward."

"Which case?"

"It happened about six months ago."

"Right around the time the breach occurred in that non-military laboratory."

"Yes."

"And you had already put this together in your mind and—"

"Damn it!" G flipped on his heels and faced his partner. "I had no proof, okay, no proof. And now, this scares the crap out of me. It makes those sleepless nights and the missing time make sense."

"You don't know what's on those disks."

"Eric just said—"

"You know something more."

"I can't talk about this here." G had wanted to keep this hidden. Time had caught up with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Reviews appreciated.**


	6. Genetics, CH 6

**Thanks for more reviews. Reviews glisten like the morning dew on blades of grass...**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Friction; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen;

**Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Genetics**

**Chapter 6**

G descended the stairs and entered the bullpen, Sam following him close. "I need to see what's on these disks." He settled into his chair and inserted the first DVD into his laptop computer.

"You need to tell me more before you get engrossed in this research."

"And I need to—"

Sam closed the gap between them. "No, let's go talk."

Tears welled up in G's cerulean blue eyes. "I… damn… did something really stupid."

"I'm sure you meant well at the—"

"Stop." He stood up and held up his hand. "It was stupid and I was desperate."

"Desperate for what?"

"I wanted to find my father." He sighed. "And now with this impending birth, finding my father is even more important."

"And?"

G lowered his voice. "I found this ad in this genetics journal online."

"A legitimate genetics journal?"

"Yes, I researched it before thinking about the next step."

"Show me it."

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that," Sam said, "maybe you were taken."

"As in I was too gullible and desperate."

"It happens to—"

"The average person but I'm an undercover agent in one of the most respected agencies and—"

"Perfect storm, you were desperate."

"I answered the ad posted by a geneticist."

"Show me." Sam came along side his partner.

G settled down in his chair again and opened a browser. "You know I normally clear my history and cache on my computers."

"Yes, you excel in privacy."

"Not this and I don't know why."

Sam rested his hand on his partner's left shoulder.

"Here's the site." G scrolled down the page. "It's gone. The ad is gone."

"Go to the cache version of it."

"I'm not Eric," he said, sighing. "You know how to do that?"

"In another browser."

G opened a second one and entered the name of the business in a search engine. He hit the cache version of the page and scrolled down to the ad.

"Here give me that laptop."

"Why?"

"Come on, man, let's get Eric to work his magic on the site."

G scooted his chair back and stood again. "Yes, so I can look as if I'm the most gullible agent in the history of—"

"He's not going to judge you."

"Like hell he won't!" He yelled. "Look at me, damn it, I'm pregnant. I'm a man and I'm pregnant. He's probably up there right now laughing his head off and making jokes about this. Him and Deeks. Both of them, together."

"G, calm down, you are overreacting."

"Screw this!" He stomped out of the bullpen.

Sam started after him.

"Mr. Hanna, what seems to be the problem?

He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing can be that bad."

"It is, Hetty," he said. "G went to a geneticist to find his father. I need to learn more before I know what happened to him when he saw the geneticist."

"The information is on his laptop?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want me to bring it to Eric."

"I understand, let me handle this… delicate situation."

"He visited a website, it's up right now."

"Go, Sam, take care of him and the baby, that's what is most important right now for the two of you."

Sam found G in the courtyard, facing the opposite wall and resting against the Challenger's front fender. "You okay?"

"I guess my moodiness hasn't abated as I thought."

"Or maybe it's something altogether different."

G folded his arms. Sam joined him, resting against the car.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about except my stupidity?" He sighed. "I believed in a lie."

"Eric's going to need information to sort out what happened to you."

"That's nice."

Sam scooted closer to his partner and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on, sweetheart, tell me what's going on?"

"I wanted to keep this a secret from you."

"Why?"

"Because I got caught with my proverbial pants down."

"You are embarrassed?"

"Wouldn't you be?" G sighed. "And now look at me." He gestured with his hands pointing to his now protruding abdomen. "I'm knocked up."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

Sam pulled him into a hug. "Let's go home and I'll do it again."

"Right now?"

"Sure."

"Hetty will rip you a new one."

"Nope, she said to take care of you and the baby."

"And pump me for information too."

"When I've got you relaxed on my king-sized bed, I should be able to retrieve anything I need from you." Sam winked at him.

"Let's go."

"Easy."

"Yes."

They climbed into the Challenger and buckled their seat belts.

"Donuts first," G said.

"You haven't asked for donuts in weeks."

"Appetite changing."

"A man of few words."

"Yes."

"I am about to change that."

G reached his hand over and rested it on his partner's thigh. "Can't wait."

Sam turned on the next street and glanced in his rearview mirror again.

"See something?" He asked. "You are acting edgy."

"Yes."

"Come on, you serious."

"Yes."

G glanced in his side mirror at the cars behind them. "Which one?"

"Second car back, the dark blue van."

"Looks familiar."

"What?" Sam eyed his partner.

"Something about it is familiar."

"You want me to pull over so you can get reacquainted?"

G shot him a look.

"Didn't think so."

"Circle around and get behind them."

"Tried for two blocks."

"Act as if you are parking," G said. "Hopefully, they'll pass us."

"And if they don't?"

"Plan B."

"Glad you have a plan B," Sam said.

"Shoot them."

"Simple and to the point." He pulled over to curb and waited for the questionable vehicle to catch up with them.

G glanced out his side mirror. The dark blue van loomed closer and so did the memory of his encounter with it and its passenger and driver. "Go, damn it, go!"

"What?"

"Just get the hell out of here!"

Sam gunned the engine and weaved into traffic before the van caught up with them.

G took out his cell phone and dialed his operation's manager.

"Who you calling?"

"Hetty."

"Mr. Callen we—"

"No time to chit chat," G said. "We have a tail, a dark blue van, same one which kidnapped me from my house on three different occasions six months ago."

Sam mouthed to him, 'No time to chit chat.'

G stuck his tongue out his partner. "Yes, Hetty, can't lose them, close to Sam's place." He sighed and covered the phone. "She wants us to bring them back around near headquarters," G said to his partner.

Sam headed back to headquarters.

"But keep your distance, she's sending Deeks and Kensi." He shut off his phone. "She's acting like a godmother and we haven't even asked her to be one."

"And the baby's not even born."

"True, what do you think about it?"

"I'd go with both Kensi and Hetty."

"Yes." G remembered back to the look on Kensi's face when she touched his abdomen. "Something happened with her and a baby."

"I concur," Sam said. "I see them behind the blue van."

"Pull over."

"Again?"

"Yes." G autodialed Kensi. "We've pulled over to the curb and we're waiting."

"Did they use a gun?"

"No, drugs and a long needle."

"And you suddenly remembered this?"

"Yes, when I saw the dark blue van." He eyed his side mirror.

"Hold on, G!"

The dark blue van slammed into the back of the Challenger. Sam grabbed G's hand, and at the same moment, his partner's door opened and a hand reached into the passenger's seat, yanking G away from him. "G!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped out of the car chasing after the man who had taken his partner. Sam stopped in his tracks, he faced the barrel of a long nosed hand gun.

"Get him into the van," an armed, hooded man said to his hooded accomplice.

"Sam!" G jerked away from the other man, trying to free himself.

"If you want your baby to survive, you'll stop your struggling."

G froze in place, going limp in his captor's hands.

"That's the ticket," the accomplice said, shoving his captor into the back of the van.

A long needle jabbed into G's hip, he slumped to the side, his head hitting the van's floor with a loud thud.

Sam watched in horror as the two men closed the van's door and took off down the road.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... **


	7. ThirtyEight Double D, CH7

**Thanks for more reviews. I love reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Thirty-Eight Double D**

**Chapter 7**

G awakened in the darkness, the room spinning and his head throbbing. The surface beneath his body was soft and warm. He pulled a blanket over his cooler than normal body and cocooned himself in it. G tried to remember the last few hours before finding himself in his own bed in his home. A faint memory filtered into this mind. Dark blue van. He shot straight up in bed. "Sam!" G held his head in both hands, the throbbing intensified in his head. He scanned the room for his cell phone and his clothes. Another memory emerged. G touched his abdomen, feeling for his baby bump. Still there. He sighed in relief.

G crawled out of bed, staying on his hands and knees to curtail the throbbing in his head. His clothes lay in a heap by the closet door. Nothing about this was familiar. He searched his clothes for his cell phone and discovered a burn phone instead. What the? G perused the numbers on the burn phone. None of them looked familiar. He entered his closet and searched for his cell phone.

A strange shaped and constructed box stood in one corner on the floor. G opened wood hewn hexagon shaped box and stared at the contents. It contained his cell phone, ID, and weapon. The situation had gotten weirder. Why had he hidden his belongings in this box? G took out his cell phone and scanned through the numbers. Everything was intact. He autodialed Sam's number and sat resting against a closet wall.

"G, where are you? What happened? You okay?"

"Slow down, my head is throbbing and the room is spinning."

"You okay?"

"Besides that I appear to be okay."

"The baby?"

"I still feel the bump," he said. "I'm at my house."

"I'm on my way."

"Got to go, talking makes my head hurt." G set the phone down on the floor next to him and slid down the wall. Too bad the usual items which had laid on his closet's floor for a couple of years no longer remained there, because right now the thought of curling up on the closet floor appealed to him. He crawled back to his bed with his cell phone in hand. G climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his body and cocooned beneath them. It was the only position where his head stopped throbbing.

Sam let himself into his partner's house, locked all the doors and headed for the bedroom. He settled down beside his partner, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You okay?"

"Horizontal works."

"Maybe you need a trip to the emergency department."

"Same symptoms from the other times six months ago."

"What?" Sam laid on his back and drew G close to his side. "The same as when they took you before."

"Yes, all day headache," he said. "The only doctor I want to see is my obstetrician."

"To see if the baby is okay."

"Yes."

"I'll call Dr. Daniels right now."

"Thanks."

Sam wrapped his arm around G's back and brought him closer into his side. "I love you and damn… for the first time in my life as an agent I froze. Sorry."

"You didn't freeze Sam."

"I did."

"No, you had the same reaction as I did."

"What?"

"Fear of what they would do to _our_ baby."

"You said it, that's the first time I've heard you say it and mean it." Sam kissed his partner's head.

"Yes." G laid his head on Sam's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know they did something to our baby and it terrifies me because I don't know what it was." Tears filled his cerulean blue eyes.

"We're going to find out." Sam autodialed the doctor's number which he had added to the top of his address book. After a few minutes on the phone, he said, "Got an appointment for this afternoon. Hungry?"

"Wish I was because the baby needs nourishment."

"How about something to drink, maybe one of my famous protein and fruit smoothies?"

"I think I can stomach that with a scoop of Ben and Jerry's sans the pepper."

Sam slipped out from under his partner and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry, I knew something and I should've told you," he said.

"We'll talk about this later, sweetheart," he said. "Right now our baby needs food and so does its father."

"Father, I like the sound of that." G grinned wide. "I guess I am its father."

Sam leaned over his partner and kissed him. "I love you."

G watched Sam leave and then rolled onto this right side, drawing the covers up to his chest, well, as his partner called them, his breasts. Under the covers, G studied his naked breasts and decided the obstetrician was right, he needed a bra. Maybe it _was_ time to make room for a day of online shopping. And they were sorer than the last time he was with Sam. G knew that meant he was beyond the first trimester which equals accelerated growth of his own body and the baby's. _I wish my emotions would stabilize._ Maybe he asked too much of himself and needed to accept the reality of volatile emotions throughout his pregnancy.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Dr. Daniels scanned his patient's abdomen with the ultrasound wand.

When G and Sam heard it for the first time, their jaws dropped and they eyed each other.

"Your baby's strong and steady heart beat."

G grasped his partner's hand, drawing it into his side and closer to his abdomen. Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. "Our baby, Sam, our baby," he whispered. "Is everything else okay?"

"It appears an amniocentesis was done."

"What?"

"It's a needle inserted into the uterus to screen for developmental abnormalities," Dr. Daniels said. "I see the mark from the needle."

"Does it harm the baby?"

"No, however we now have an approximate gestation, between 16 to 22 weeks."

"How can that be, I'm skipping at least four weeks in one day?"

"I've never taken care of man who is pregnant and who's pregnancy was possibly induced or at the least accelerated by an outside force."

"This isn't his?"

"Didn't say that," the doctor said, "this is a complicated case."

"No way of knowing whether the baby is his as of yet."

"No."

G squeezed his partner's hand tighter and pulled it onto his abdomen. "_Ours._" He gazed into Sam's eyes. "I thought I felt the baby kick on the way over here."

"Very possible, when we consider the rapid aging of your baby," the doctor said. "Have you considered a bra?"

"Yes, I plan to get one later this week."

"Your breasts are developing much faster than I anticipated." The doctor examined his patient's breasts. "And they are larger than I expected to find on a man during a pregnancy. Well, nothing is expected, Mrs. Mercurial, as you must know by now."

"How do I know what size to get?"

"You measure across here and across here." Dr. Daniels pointed to the specific areas on his patient's oversized breasts. "If I were you, I wouldn't shop in person."

"I can only imagine the chaos it would cause." G smirked. He imagined the look on the faces at one boutique Kensi often visited.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam settled beside his partner in the his living room with a cloth measuring tape.

"Ah, persistent," G said, "how do you want me?"

"Sitting is fine."

He sat up and faced his partner. "I wonder what size these are."

"Me too," Sam said, "take off your t-shirt."

"Expose myself to you."

"What, you getting modest on me now?"

"Yes, they're bigger than I imagined they would be."

"Let me see."

"I'll measure over my clothes."

"Nope."

G grasped the tape measure in his fist and yanked it hard.

Sam fell forward on top of his partner. "I like this position," he said. "Want something?"

"Yes," G said, hesitating and winking at his partner, "a bra."

"That was wicked." Sam planted a soft kiss on his partner's mouth, wrapping his arms around G's waist and bringing him into a sitting position between his legs.

"And that was a smooth move."

"You haven't seen smooth." He slipped his hands under his partner's loose fitting t-shirt and slipped the tape around his breasts.

"Too snug."

"Needs to be for a proper fit."

"They're sore."

"You serious?"

"Just hurry up." G wanted to grab the tape and twist it off his body, it took everything inside him to not lash out at his partner.

Sam finished the two measurements, laid on his back, and pulled his partner back with him onto the sofa.

"What size?"

"Too big, that's what size."

"Sam!" G rolled over and faced him, keeping his tender, voluptuous, soft breasts off his partner's chiseled chest. "Come on, tell me."

"According to my—"

"Stop and just tell me."

"38 double D."

G's jaw dropped. He crawled off his partner and sat up facing away from him. Sam sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "That's ridiculous." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I never thought I'd… look like a… damn it… woman. This must be some kind of a joke."

"Do you want me to measure—"

"Don't!" He jerked away and rushed out of the room.

Sam found him in the master bedroom's closet, pulling on another t-shirt. He came closer and saw G's face was wet.

"Go away." He turned his back to his partner.

"You are still a man to me."

"Bull shit!" G slammed the closet door.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Before Sam reached NCIS Headquarters, he stopped at a boutique and bought his partner a long-line, sports bra. He parked the Challenger around the block from the strip mall and presented the wrapped box to his partner.

"I can't do this." Tears welled up in his eyes again.

"I'll do it," Sam said, "close your eyes." He removed the two loose fitting t-shirts and pulled the nude toned, sports bra over his partner's arms and head.

He opened his eyes. "Stop, I can do the rest." G took over, positioning the ultra stretchy, soft material over his chest. It was his chest, damn it. _His_ _chest_. Crap. He smoothed the fabric over his torso. "Tight fit."

"Needs to be to support—"

"Don't say that damned word or I'll punch you in the face!"

"Easy, sweetheart."

"Don't you sweetheart me!" He dressed in the loosest of the two t-shirts and stared into the mirror behind the visor. "This is screwed. I am screwed. Look at me, damn it, I'm deformed." G gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Sam grasped his partner's tightened left fist. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" G asked. "For what?"

"What you are going through."

He loosened his hand and grasped his partner's. "I'm sorry I'm so irritable," G said. "I can't stop being irritable and moody. I read that book and it says the irritability goes along with the moodiness."

"Yes, for a normal pregnancy."

"Damn it, you don't need to explain any further," he said. "I'm not normal." He jerked his hand away from his partner's and faced the side window.

Sam drove the short distance to headquarters and parked. "Hetty said you could take the day off."

"Great, just great, and how is that supposed to stop my chest from growing and growing and growing until I want to find the nearest plastic surgeon and—"

Sam pulled his partner into a hard kiss, forcing his tongue inside his hot mouth. G kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"Wish I was in the mood for a long romp between the sheets."

"Me too, but I'll settle for a hot necking session on the sofa tonight."

"Could be arranged," G said, opening the Challenger's door and climbing out. "One good thing, no morning sickness."

"Two, you can eat scrambled eggs and bacon again."

"Nope, the doctor told me to lay off the bacon." He sighed. "Sucks." G wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him into a hug. "Forgive me?"

"You know you don't need to ask."

"I'm so crabby I can't stand myself."

They held hands and walked into headquarters. Inside the bullpen, G searched for his laptop. "Where is it?"

"Eric has it."

"That's right," he said. "Did he find anything?"

"Plenty." Sam came behind his partner as he leaned over his desk. "Have you thought about another meaning to this ad you answered?"

"You going to go new age on me?"

"No, esoteric."

"Thought so," he said, sighing, "so what's your spin on this?"

"Finding the father within you."

G faced his partner. "You are kidding."

"Nope, I'm serious."

"All of this…." He waved his hands down his body, from chest to hips. "Is to bring out the true father within me? Give me a break, Sam, this line of thought is too weird even for you."

"Hear me out."

"I hear you all right, I see a psychiatrist on your horizon." G smirked.

Sam wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and drew him in closer. He whispered, "Embrace the father within you."

"Where is this coming from?"

"You and your need to find your father."

"So I need to find myself and the father within me." G sighed. "Sounds as if someone has been reading more new age mumbo-jumbo magazines."

"You are going to make a great father, G, you'll see."

"You forgot one thing."

"What?"

"The last time I looked, father's don't have breasts they have chests."

"Okay, embrace the mother and father within you, you happy?"

"You humoring me, Sam?" G grinned wide and headed for the stairs. "Touche!"

"Better make it up those stairs before I get there."

"Promises." He took the stairs two at a time.

Sam passed him on the stairs and met him at the top.

"Easy for you to beat me when you are not carrying all the extra weight." He sniggered.

Sam lifted him up into his arms.

G shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Don't think I can carry you and the baby up and down these stairs?"

He sighed. "I'm not challenging you, believe me, I'm not."

Sam set his partner on his feet. "I need to practice for the threshold." He turned and entered the OPS Center first.

G strode into room and rested his back against the light table, clasping his hands below his abdomen. "Eric, you have my laptop?" He tried to act as if his partner had not just lifted him into his arms. It was hard as he was still shocked that Sam could do it. The threshold? He eyed his partner. That meant a new house and marriage and their baby and…. G's head swam with all the possibilities. Sam had done it again, made him smile on one of his moodier days.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	8. Prenatal Cradle, CH 8

**Thanks for more reviews. I love reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

** Prenatal Cradle**

** Chapter 8**

They all saw it, the way Callen rested his back against the light table, hands clasped below his abdomen in the classic prenatal pregnancy hold. Eric, Nell, Kensi, and Deeks goggled their team leader. Hetty's arrival in the OPS Center stopped their stares. They refocused their attention on her instead.

"Mr. Callen, I told Sam you could take today off."

"I'm fine."

She eyed his stance. "You could use a Prenatal Cradle."

"A what?" G asked, glancing down his body and attempting to see what she was seeing.

"It supports the baby, your torso, abdomen, and back."

"Never heard of one."

Sam came along side him. "I didn't think about getting you one of those."

"Okay, I'm clueless."

"You are supporting your abdomen and the baby with your hands," his partner said.

G felt the heat rise to face. He was and it came natural to him. Damn. Embrace the mother and father within. Maybe Sam was right. Before, if someone commented on a new habit, G examined his reasons for doing it and usually halted it. This time, he kept his hands clasped below his abdomen. It felt perfect and natural.

Sam slid his arm around his partner's shoulders. He whispered, "I like this look."

"Me too, feels right."

"I'll purchase you one, Mr. Callen, consider it an early baby shower gift."

"Thanks Hetty, I still have no idea what a Prenatal Cradle is…." G's jaw dropped. On the main high definition screen behind Hetty, a web site displayed the Prenatal Cradle.

"Sorry, Callen, thought you wouldn't mind a visual picture of what one does," Nell said.

"Aw, thanks, I mean…" Crap. They all saw him doing it. Heat rose to his face again.

"Everything all right with the baby, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, those people did an amniocentesis."

"I wonder what they tried to determine."

"Dr. Daniels believes they were checking for genetic diseases."

"Would make sense," Hetty said, "after all that is what the ad stated, a genetics study."

"I'm sorry I dragged the whole team into this situation," G said.

"That's what we're here for, Mr. Callen, to back you and keep you safe." Hetty nodded to Eric. "This is what we've discovered so far."

G and Sam viewed the intel Eric, Nell, Deeks, and Kensi had garnered from the ad and the company behind the ad.

"The company is a front for a larger research organization which studies experimental genetics and is run by our United States government."

"So the military laboratory and the non-military laboratory are connected."

"Yes, Mr. Callen, bedfellows if you will."

"Odd choice of words considering my situation," G said, sighing louder than usual.

"My apologies," Hetty said, "no pun intended. The rest Eric." She motioned to him with a hand.

G watched his kidnapping by the dark blue van, only it happened six months ago at his home. When he saw an extra long needle pierce his abdomen, he cringed. G flashed back to that moment in the van and clutched his abdomen as if it were happening again right now. He yelped and hurried out of the OPS Center, huddling in a corner just outside the room.

"G!" Sam crouched beside him. "You okay?"

He shook his head.

"Let me get you downstairs." Sam lifted his partner into his arms.

G shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Easy, sweetheart, let me at least do this for you."

"The baby, something's happened to the baby."

Sam descended the stairs and brought his partner out to the Challenger.

"Back seat, I need to lie down, please, hurry."

He settled his partner on the backseat, removed a blanket from the trunk, and tucked it around G.

Hetty hurried through the exit doors. "Sam, is he all right?"

"I don't know—"

G shrieked again and curled into a fetal position.

"Call the paramedics!" Sam partially climbed into the backseat and drew his partner into his arms, while backing out of the car. He laid him down next the Challenger and wrapped the blanket around him again. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"The baby, something's wrong with the baby," he said, his voice weak.

"Paramedics are on the way."

G glommed onto his partner's neck and drew him down close to him. "Please, save the baby, don't let it die, please," he whispered, his voice weaker and quavering.

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby."

"Save our baby…" His arms fell away from his partner's neck and his eyes rolled upward in their sockets. A violent seizure gripped G's body. He convulsed for more than five minutes and lost consciousness.

"G!" Sam leaned over and listened for breath sounds. Damn it. Nothing. He started mouth to mouth resuscitations, stopping after each minute to listen before continuing. When he heard the sound of sirens coming closer, he sighed in relief.

Within minutes of his partner losing consciousness, the paramedics were now breathing for him and administering first aid.

"This is confidential and must remain so, he's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, confidential." The paramedics loaded their patient into the ambulance and called the hospital.

Sam leaned his head into the ambulance. "His obstetrician's name is Dr. Daniels."

"Come with us."

Sam leaped up into the ambulance and settled down on a long bench. He reached out and held his partner's left hand, stroking it.

"How many months?"

"Unknown."

"He looks to be about seven months."

"As we've learned on this journey, looks can be deceiving."

The second paramedic shut the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. He started driving and glanced over the seat. "Rendezvous with a medivac in less than two." He pulled into an empty parking lot down the street from headquarters and parked the ambulance. The paramedic opened the back doors and helped the first paramedic lift the gurney out of the back. "Room for you if you wish to go with your partner."

"Thank you." Sam huddled by the ambulance until G was loaded onto the helicopter. He hopped on board at the last minute, taking the flight with his partner to UCLA Medical Center.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	9. Augur, CH 9

**Thanks for more reviews. I love reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Augur**

**Chapter 9**

G stirred and faced his partner on his right, sitting next to him. "Sam," he said, his weakened voice quavered.

"Sweetheart." He grasped his partner's right hand and caressed it.

"The baby, tell me about the baby."

"Easy, you need to save your energy for getting well."

"What's wrong?" G raised his head.

Sam stood and pushed his partner back down. "Rest."

"Tell me, please."

"Dr. Daniels doesn't understand what's wrong with you," he said, sitting back down. "He's doing more tests."

"Is it the baby?" He asked. "If it's the baby you can tell me." G raised his head up again.

"Lie back, you need to reserve your strength."

"What?"

"Your body is taxed."

G sighed. "Come on, be straight with me."

Sam stood and paced the pale green walled, intensive care unit suite on the maternity ward. For four days, he had paced the room, something he never did. Now faced with a dire decision, Sam hoped his partner would make it with him. He stopped at the foot of his partner's bed. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll be straight forward and just say it," Sam said, sighing and hesitating. "The baby is killing you."

"What?" G's jaw dropped. "How?"

"Literally, it is sucking the life out of your body."

"The life?"

"You're dying, with each day that the baby stays inside you, it takes a week or more of your life from you."

"A week or more?"

"Yes," Sam said, "it grows at least a week for each day it lives in you."

"A week for each day?" G's jaw dropped.

"The doctors estimate that by the time it is born you'll be close to death."

"But how can that be?" Tears welled up in G's cerulean blue eyes. He wiped them away with his hospital gown.

"It began the moment they injected you with something six months ago."

"Then you impregnated me, right?"

"Yes, it is confirmed that I am the father."

G faced the window, listening to the rain pelting it. The darkened sky and the rain made him shudder. "You need to save _our _baby."

"Saving the baby may not be possible as of—"

"I don't care, save our baby," G said. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Hell, this sucks."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"At first, I didn't want this baby." G sighed. "I abhorred the fact that I was pregnant. And now that I want it… I hate this. This whole scenario is screwed, totally screwed. Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to save our baby boy. Promise me."

"I wish I could but—"

"No!"

"You need to hear me out."

"I'm not listening to any other scenario."

"This hospital, any hospital, is going to save the mother first."

"Well, that's fine, I'm not a mother, I'm a father."

"G, you are both and they will save you first."

He pulled the sheet up to his chin and gazed into his partner's eyes. "I know it's stupid, but I need to know if the baby is going to live, and I don't care about myself."

"That won't change a hospital's protocol."

"Screw this!"

"I signed for the surgical procedure this morning."

"The what?"

"Your caesarean section, although on you it is called something different."

"Sam, no, please don't do this, the baby won't survive, you can't do this to our baby, please don't—"

"Easy, you need to stop fighting the inevitable," he said. "The doctors believe the baby has a good chance for survival."

"At 22 weeks old?"

"He's closer to 30 weeks old."

"What? How can that be? 30 weeks old?"

"Accelerated gestation in the womb through cannibalizing your body for its nutrients resulting in its subsequent exponential growth rate."

"What in the hell?" G asked. "Sounds like some sci-fi, B-rated flick."

"The researchers failed to change the course of previous experiments, each pregnancy resulting in early termination," Sam said. "Yours has lasted the longest out of the six experimental pregnancies."

"There were six of us?" G asked.

"Yes, and it is uncertain as to whether any of those men died before the babies could be delivered."

"They're being secretive?"

"It's classified and Hetty is still attempting to get the files unclassified."

"She has the clearance needed," he said. "What's the holdup?"

"Powers that be is all Hetty said."

G slid under the sheet, pulling it well over his head. "I refuse to believe this is true for me."

"It won't change the facts."

"If the baby is still alive at this point, it might be different for me," he said. "Just where did you get these facts?"

Sam laid a thick report on the bedside table. "It's all here in the intel which Hetty compiled."

G pulled the pale green sheet down to his chin and glanced over at the table and the thick stack of papers.

An ICU nurse came into the cubicle and pushed back the curtain. "It is time," she said, eyeing Sam.

"For what?" G asked.

"Your pre-op medicine," the nurse said.

"I haven't agreed to this," he said. "Nor will I ever agree to this. Please don't do this. I need this baby. I want this baby. Sam, please don't let her do this."

"It's no longer your choice," Sam said, moving to the side of the bed.

The nurse inserted the needle into the IV tubing.

"No!" G reached out to stop her.

Sam grabbed his partner's arms and held them down. "Sorry, G."

"Stop, don't do this, I want the baby, please…" Without the strength to fight his partner, G stopped struggling and panted from his small effort to stop the nurse.

"They'll do whatever they can to save him."

Tears welled up in G's cerulean blue eyes. The nurse eyed Sam and left. Sam released his partner's arms. "Please save our baby." Tears spilled over his eyelashes cascading down his cheeks. "Sam, please save our son." G closed his eyes, unable to keep his eyelids open any longer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	10. Benjamin, CH 10

**I cried while I wrote this chapter...**

* * *

**Thanks for more reviews. I love reviews.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **AmajorG Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Benjamin**

**Chapter 10**

G drifted toward a more conscious state. The first thought in his mind, abdomen. He reached down and felt it. A small bandage covered a section of his abdomen. Gone was the baby bump. Tears welled up in his eyes. _Where is my baby? _

G felt something covering his face. He touched it, an oxygen mask. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked them several times, trying to adjust to the dimly lit hospital room. He scanned the room, searching for his partner. Instead, he saw his operations manager sitting on a chair in the far corner. When their eyes met, she smiled at him for a moment and returned her attention to a cell phone call.

Sam entered the ICU suite and settled in a chair beside the bed. G reached out his hand, wanting to be touched. Sam scooted his chair closer to the bedside, touching his partner's hand.

"Water, throat dry." G removed the oxygen mask.

"Ice cubes." He stood and offered his partner several small ice cubes on a spoon.

"Where's the baby?" Sam eyed Hetty. No words passed between them. She left the suite. G sensed something was off. "Tell me where the baby is."

"Let's begin with—"

"Damn it, don't you do this to me!" He yelled his voice hoarse from a parched throat.

"The baby is—"

Hetty entered the ICU maternity suite with their baby and handed him over to Sam. She stayed close to the bedside, hovering at the foot of the bed.

"I want to hold him." G reached out his arms to receive his son.

"I need to tell you something first."

"Just tell me after I hold him."

"No." Sam cradled their son close to his chest. "Now, before you hold him."

"Tell me."

Tears welled up in Sam's cognac brown eyes. "Our baby is… dying."

"What?" G's jaw dropped. "Why didn't someone wake me sooner? How many days has it been? What the hell is going on? Damn it, talk to me." Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Give me a chance, sweetheart, slow down."

"I can't, I need to know, please, tell me what happened."

Sam rocked their son in his arms.

"Give me my son, damn it!" His partner handed him their baby. G brought his son up to his breasts and offered him milk. He watched his son's face and noticed its lack of response and a lifeless looking body. "What's wrong with my breasts?" G's jaw gaped open seeing his deformed breasts. His breasts resembled dried up, discolored, and deflated eggplants.

"That's a long story."

"Why doesn't he drink my milk?"

"He can no longer take a bottle."

"What the fuck!" Tears spilled over his eyelashes onto his hot cheeks.

"G, calm down, you were in a drug induced coma after the surgery."

"Why?"

"So you could survive."

G's jaw dropped. "Survive?"

"Yes."

"And the baby?"

"They don't know why he's dying and they can't stop it."

"They?" G drew his son closer into him.

"Dr. Daniels, a leading pediatrician, and the geneticists and doctors who enabled your pregnancy."

"Enabled my pregnancy, what?"

"Created a fertile ground."

G pressed his son to his breast and caressed his face. Tears cascaded down G's hot cheeks, falling on his son's face. "They must be able to do something."

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Sam settled down on the opposite side of the bed, surrounding his partner's shoulders with an arm. "I… wish this was different." He drew G and their son into his chest holding them tight against him. Tears welled up in his cognac brown eyes.

"If you need me, I'll be out in the hallway," Hetty said, leaving the ICU suite.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Now we're going to name our son."

More tears flowed down G's hot face. "Name him?"

"Yes, he needs a name."

"He needs a last name too."

"Okay, that first."

"Yes."

Sam left the bed and stuck his head out in the hallway. He returned to his partner's side and kneeled on the bed. "G Callen, will you marry me?" Sam presented his partner with a rose red, velvet ring box.

"Yes." G opened the box. His jaw dropped. "It's beautiful." Four diamonds surrounded a single emerald.

Sam removed the ring and placed it on his partner's left ring finger and kissed it. Tears welled up in his eyes again. "Emerald is our son's birthstone."

G's lips trembled, more tears cascading down his face. "Thank you."

Hetty reentered the room followed by a priest.

"I know this isn't a justice of the peace."

"It's okay," G said, "I need this, I know you understand."

"I do."

"This will be a shortened version," the priest said. "Do you take each other to be husband and… husband?"

"I do," G said, before Sam could open his mouth.

Sam smiled at his partner. "I do."

"By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you married." The priest signed a certificate and passed it to the two men to sign.

"You knew I'd ask you," G said to Sam, passing him the certificate.

"Had to be prepared."

G grasped his husband's hand.

"I'll leave you two the certificate and give you some privacy," he said. "Call me when you need me."

After the priest left, G broke down and bawled, his whole body shuddering and trembling. "I can't help myself."

"It's the hormones and the situation, perfectly normal, sweetheart." Sam settled down next to his partner again, bringing him and their son close.

"I want to name him, Benjamin," G said in between breathless sobs and the tears streaming down his face.

"It's perfect." Tears welled up in Sam's eyes again.

"Hold me tighter," he said, "I feel as if I'm going to break."

He turned to his side and wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and upper back, bringing him tight into his body. "I love you and I love Benjamin."

"Sam, why?" Tears freely flowed down his face. "I wanted our baby. I wanted Benjamin. The pregnancy may have been hell, but I wanted our son."

"I know." He caressed his partner's face and kissed him.

"Take him."

"No, he's stays with us until he dies."

"I can't, Sam, please don't make me do this."

"It's the healthiest thing for us to do."

G buried his face in Sam's chest. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that."

"_Together_ _we_ are strong enough to do this."

"Kiss me."

Sam planted a tender kiss on G's mouth.

"No, I mean, kiss me hard and forceful, claim me as yours."

Sam wrapped his free arm around his husband's neck and placed a claiming kiss on his mouth, forcing his tongue inside. The kiss left them both breathless.

G cuddled their son between them, rocking and caressing him. "Benjamin Hanna, it has a nice ring to it."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Dressed in black suits with single ruby red roses on their lapels, they stood next to the Challenger's passenger door. G latched onto Sam's hand as they gazed across the grassy knoll. "I don't know if I can—"

"I know and I'll pick you up and hold you if necessary," Sam said, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders. "You are still too weak to be doing much of anything."

G planted a soft kiss on his lover's neck. "Thank you."

They strolled arm in arm toward the top of the grassy knoll and stood facing their son's casket.

"Benjamin," G whispered, collapsing and falling to his knees.

"G!" Sam crouched beside him.

"I can't do this, please take me home."

"Together we can," Sam helped him to his feet and placed his arm around his husband's waist. "Lean into me."

"My legs feel as if they are made of rubber."

He lifted his husband into his arms.

"Sam, this is not exactly how imagined doing this," he said. "I must say though that I love the closeness."

"Whatever it takes, sweetheart, and I do mean whatever."

They listened to the funeral service for their son, Benjamin, until it was time for each of them to speak.

"I can't Sam, my voice…"

"It doesn't matter how it sounds, it matters that you said it."

With a quavering voice and quivering lips, G told about his journey with their son, Benjamin. By the time he finished his story, tears wet every eye including G's and his husband's. Sam finished the ceremony with his own journey about Benjamin. They both thanked everyone for their attendance, which included their team and all the staff at NCIS Headquarters. Together they placed a single ruby red rose on the casket. Sam set G on his feet and they strolled arm in arm back to the Challenger. He helped G into the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"You okay?"

G reached out his hand and grasped his husband's hand. "I need to go home and I want you to hold me."

"We can do that." Sam kissed G's hand and then his lips.

"I love you, Sam Hanna."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam and G settled on the den's couch, Sam drawing a blanket around his husband. "You comfortable?"

"Yes."

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"It might be hard to watch and I thought it would bring you more closure and answer one question you had." Sam started the DVD in the player.

The high definition video showed a movie of Benjamin's birth.

Tears welled up in G's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held on tight. A few moments later, G watched their baby suckling at his breast, taking sustenance into his body. "That's why my breasts looked deformed."

Sam paused the video. "Yes, he drank all the milk in both breasts in one feeding," he said. "Dr. Daniels said our baby drank the milk as if he had starved to death in your womb. We know he didn't because he grew and grew using your body's own stores for his rapid growth rate."

"It's just as the geneticists said."

"Growth faster than your body could accommodate."

"Maybe that's why my breasts were huge."

"Possibly, makes sense, G, to accommodate our baby after he was born."

"It's as if they were deflated afterward." G sighed. He glanced down at almost flat chest, last measured at a 36 AAA. Or as Sam had joked, if there is such a thing as triple A breasts. While the chest size was now accurate, his former breast size was huge.

"There's more." Sam started the DVD again.

They watched their boy's facial expressions. He had more than a newborn should have. It was as if Benjamin was old beyond his newborn age.

The video ended with the date, showing how short their baby's life was.

G crawled onto his lover's lap. "Hold me and cradle me as you would a baby." Tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over his eyelashes onto his cheeks. "I need it."

Sam rocked and cradled him in his arms.

G rested his head on Sam's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**For me, tears still fall... This was an emotional story to write.**


	11. Progeny, CH 11

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Friction**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **A major G Callen whump story.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Progeny**

**Chapter 11**

…_four years and nine months later…_

G trudged through NCIS Headquarter's doors and headed toward the bullpen.

"Mr. Callen, you are supposed to be at home taking the day off."

"I know Hetty, but… there's a change in plans."

"How so?" Hetty stepped out from behind her desk and crossed the expanse to the bullpen. "Everything okay?"

"Daddy!" A high-pitched voice yelled from behind G. "Supposed to wait for me."

"I thought you were sleeping Alissa."

She rushed past him, searching the bullpen for her unseen playmate. "I want to see, uncky."

"Uncky?" Hetty asked, her head tilted to the left.

"Her new pet name for Deeks."

"How about you come with me, Alissa," Hetty asked, holding out her hand.

"No." She backed away.

"She's just as succinct as her parents." She laughed and winked at her lead agent.

G crouched low in front of Alissa. "Go find your uncle, I think he's hiding in his favorite spot." He straightened and rubbed his sore lower back. G watched Alissa play hide and seek with Deeks.

"The Prenatal Cradle isn't helping?"

"Not this time, Hetty, wish I could say it was," he said. "This baby wants to come out now." G eased himself into his chair and clasped his hands below his protruding abdomen. "It worked great with Alissa." He sighed. "Just once, I wish I could sit down and have some peace and quiet. The moment I sit, the baby starts to kick."

Sam descended the stairs two at a time. "Comes with the territory, G." He entered the bullpen, leaned over and kissed his husband, and stroked his abdomen. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," G said, "but I think I need a hand up. I guess I shouldn't have sat down in this chair. I'm wiped out."

"I'll bet you are, glad we decided on only two." Sam winked at him.

"We?"

"Well, you wanted more, and I persuaded you to stop at two." He helped his husband off the chair and drew him into a hug. "Let's go have a baby."

"Hey, Callen," Deeks said, entering the bullpen and balancing Alissa on his left hip. "You need me to watch her the rest of the week?"

"Yes, I know it's a week earlier than we talked about."

"No problem, she and I get along famously."

"More like infamously," Kensi said, laughing and slapping her partner on the butt.

"Ouch!"

"Uncky got a sore bottom?" Alissa asked.

"No, Uncle Deeks has an Auntie Kensi harassing him."

"Auntie Kens!" Alissa giggled with infectious joy. She stretched her hands out to her daddy. "Papa!"

Sam stepped over to his daughter and hugged and kissed her. "You be good for your uncle and aunt."

"I will Papa," Alissa said, "Bye Daddy, bye Papa."

"Looks as if you two have this covered," G said, eyeing his partner.

"We do," Kensi said. "Take care of yourself Callen, and Sam you take care of him."

"We will," he said, slipping his arm around Sam's waist as he watched Deeks pass his daughter over to Kensi.

"Anything you two need, please let me know," Hetty whispered from behind their backs.

"We will, thanks," Sam said.

They strode arm and arm out to the Challenger. Sam helped his husband into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt. "I love you and love that we're having one more child together." He kissed G on the lips and closed the door. After sitting in the driver's seat and buckling his seatbelt, Sam gazed at his husband's protruding abdomen. He slid his hand over it, feeling their baby kick. "She has your eyes."

"Your hair." G chuckled.

"What hair?" Sam smirked and rubbed his head.

"When Alissa was born she looked just like you," he said, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "Now she has a full head of hair."

"At least something about her _used_ to look like me." Sam winked at his husband.

G slipped an arm around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, thank you for this." He caressed Sam's hand.

"I knew you'd make a good father," he said. "You more than surpass my ideal for a great father."

"Thank you."

"Let's go have _our_ baby."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam drove his husband and their new baby home from the hospital. When they neared their cozy home, a moving truck backed into their driveway. "Wait a minute!" He stopped the car and rushed into his house. "You've got the wrong house!"

"They have the correct house, Sam."

He faced the owner of that familiar voice. "Hetty, what in the name of—"

"You are moving to a bigger and more suitable house for your new family."

"Hetty, I can't afford, we can't afford—"

"Not necessarily." She presented him with two sets of keys.

Sam's jaw dropped. "I can't accept this, I mean this is your house."

"One of my homes and it is now yours," Hetty said. "It's just around the corner and up the next street and turn left."

"I remember."

"You remember from the baby shower, ah yes, go take your family home."

"I don't know what to say." He cleared his throat. "Thank you." He strode toward the car and sat into the driver's seat. His husband dozed in the backseat with their baby suckling on his breast. Sam grinned wide. Never had anything made him this happy. Two children and a wonderful husband. Sam pulled into the circular driveway and turned off the Challenger's engine. He glanced at part of his family in the rearview mirror. After bringing everything into the house, Sam helped G and the baby out of the car.

"What are we doing at Hetty's house?"

"Living here."

"What?" G's jaw dropped.

"Here's your set of keys." Sam handed him one. He picked up the baby's car seat with their son in it and strode toward the front door. "You coming or are you going to stare at those keys?"

G followed him toward the house. Upon entering the home, he performed a thorough sweep of the rooms, checking for baby and young children's hazards. Everything had been childproofed. Hetty, Uncle Deeks, and Auntie Kensi must have done it. Satisfied with his inspection, he settled down on the nearest sofa and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to put him down for a nap," Sam said.

G opened his eyes. "Not before we name him."

"Damn, I thought that could wait."

"I think we're both avoiding this painful moment." He patted the sofa next to him.

Sam set the car seat with their baby in it on the floor facing them on the sofa. "He looks like you the most with the full head of blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes."

"So?"

"Gregory."

"Not on your life," G said.

"Why? Then George."

"No, way in—"

Sam enveloped his lover's mouth, forcing his tongue inside. "I need you."

"Me too," G said, "and we need to name our baby."

"Why was Alissa so easy?"

"She was our first and a girl and we said, let's start with an 'A' and she became Alissa." G remembered back to that special day in the hospital. He held a living, breathing, healthy baby in his arms after she was first delivered. Tears filled G's cerulean blue eyes as he completely examined every inch of his new daughter's body to make sure she was a normal and healthy baby. The only name which came to mind for him was an 'A' name and it was Alissa. "Okay, don't go ballistic on me, Sam, how about Benjamin."

Tears formed in the corners of Sam's cognac brown eyes. "He was our first."

G drew his partner into his side. "I know and we will never, I promise, never forget him." He glanced down at the new, redesigned wedding ring on his finger, which Sam had given him at the beginning of the month. Six diamonds now surrounded an emerald, an alexandrite, and the newest gem, an aquamarine.

"I hate to say this, but… I like that name… a lot."

"It's going to be strange having two children with the same name," he said, grasping Sam's hand. "I think this child will be our reminder of the lasting love in our relationship no matter what the adversity."

"Or adversary." Sam winked at him.

"You always have the best last line."

"I try harder."

G wrapped an arm around his lover's neck and kissed him hard. "From now on, I'll try harder."

"Is that the subtlest of hints?"

"The not-so-subtlest of hints," he said. "Last one upstairs and in bed has to give a foot massage _before_ we make love."

G trudged up the stairs and stared into the master bedroom suite. "What the…." He ogled the bed for at least five minutes before entering the room and checking out the master bathroom. Hetty had remodeled the whole suite, making it into one of the most sensuous and manly suites he had ever seen. It rivaled designer magazines. Various and deepening tones of chocolate to espresso browns with splashes of deep reds and brilliant violets in raw silks, velvets, taffetas, and Egyptian cottons punctuated the decor. G stripped, climbed into bed, and waited for his husband and lover.

Sam stood at the bedroom door, his jaw dropped.

"Are you shocked by my voluptuous breasts or the bedroom decor?" G chuckled.

"Both, sweetheart." He entered the bedroom and stripped off his clothes. Sam climbed onto the bed and laid beside his husband and lover. "This is… romantic." He examined the detail of the shimmery espresso brown fabric overhead. It draped from the ceiling and over to each of the four bed posts.

"You think Hetty wants us to make more babies or get it on?"

"I know what I want to do." Sam reached down and lifted one of G's feet. He massaged and caressed it. "Keep a promise."

"You are good at that." G sighed and relaxed into the silky, soft bed covers and pillows. "I might fall asleep if you keep doing that."

"You need it sweetheart," he said. "I'll take care of our baby for tonight."

"What about breast feeding, you going to do that too?" G chuckled.

"Got you covered with the all pumping we had to do at the hospital."

"I forgot." He yawned. "Must be tired from having a baby."

Sam drew a coverlet over him. "Rest, sweetheart, and let me take care of Benjamin."

G wrapped his arm around his lover's neck. "I want you to stay and make love to me." He trailed soft kisses down Sam's neck. "I wonder what you'd look like pregnant." He caressed his lover's right nipple bringing it to a hard nub.

"Don't even go there."

"What?"

"No desire."

"Party pooper."

"No, smart, we only need one sexy man in this household, barefoot and fancy-free." Sam chuckled.

"Who are you calling fancy-free?" G kissed him hard, forcing his tongue inside his lover's hot mouth.

"Whenever you go on an ops."

"And when's the last time I was _allowed_ to do that?" He motioned with a hand down to his once protruding abdomen.

"I guess I'll be showing you a good time on our next ops and keeping you from going fancy-free on me." Sam winked at him.

G drew his lover in closer, his husband's naked chest brushing against his naked breasts. He sighed. "I've missed this part of our relationship." G passionately kissed his lover and husband again. "Make love to me."

Sam leaned over to kiss him. Benjamin cried. G sighed. "When he gets old enough, we'll need an Auntie Kens and Uncle Deeks babysitting weekend," Sam said, planting a light kiss on G's lips. "So we can spend a romantic weekend alone."

"Or a Grandma Hetty babysitting night?" G chuckled.

"Now there's a picture who's time has come."

"I think she'd spoil them both rotten," he said, "and love it."

"They'd love every minute of it too," Sam said. "Time to feed Benjamin. I shall return to feed you something too."

"I look forward to it." He winked at him. G watched his husband leave the bedroom to carry out the métier in which he excelled, being a devoted and loving father.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, this is it. Thanks for coming along on the journey. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story.**


End file.
